Roles Of A Lifetime
by Rauslly-R5-lover
Summary: When hearing about the upcoming Austin&Ally movie, the cast couldn't be more excited. Two months, full of filming, fun and drama. No one could've expected filming this movie could effect their lifes this much. Where playing Auslly makes two co-stars realize their characters aren't the only ones who have chemistry. Raura
1. Chapter 1

**So, this will be very new**

**My first ever multi chapter story and honestly, I'm nervous as hell**

**Everyone has theories about how the filming of a possible A&A movie will go, I know I do, so I figured, why not bring my fantasies to life**

**Enjoy my first very insecure attempt to write a big story**

**Also, this story will be a no one's POV, so were gonna see how that works out. I think it'll end up still kinda in Laura's perspective, so yea**

* * *

><p>Slamming the car door shut, Laura takes off her brand new sunglasses in one swift move and shakes her hair out of her face. With her handbag hanging from one arm, she walks through the entrance meant for the actors and grabs a little bag of Goldfish potato chips from her handbag. Enjoying the taste of her favourite snack, she walks through the building, straight to her personal dressing room. She sighs contently when she drops down on her comfortable couch, her back supported by the big amount of pillows and closes her eyes for just a moment.<p>

Until a loud sound disturbs the quiet environment.

''Laura!'' her eyes snap open and stare right in the ones of her blonde co-star.

''Ross! Jeez, can you not scare me like that? I was just enjoying my goldfish for a second!'' Laura complained while she let her head fall against the back of the couch. Ross just keeps staring at her, smiling widely.

''Well, stop enjoying for a second and come! We're having an emergency meeting and I was ordered to get you once you arrived, we better get going before they come to look for us.'' He winks at her and keeps his hand up for her to grab.

Laura's furrowed eyebrows shoot up when hearing that. They hardly ever have emergency meetings, only for a big change in the script or when one of the head actors were sick. And since they hadn't even gotten a script yet this week and she was now looking at the other head actor, something big was going on. She smiles and grabs his hand excitedly.

''Let's go then!'' Laura laughs at him and starts hopping towards the door of her dressing room. As soon as she opens the door wide enough to walk through, she feels a breeze of someone running past her in a very quick pace.

''I'll race ya!'' Ross calls over his shoulder while running in the hallway in the direction of the room where they usually have the table readings.

''That's not fair your legs are longer! And I'm wearing heals, remember?'' Laura shouts after him before sprinting after him. After running for a minute or so, she arrives at the right room, finding Ross leaning against the door with one shoulder, the tip of his shoe crossing his other foot and looking at his watch playfully.

''Miss Marano, can you explain why you are, to be exact, 5.5 minutes late for the table reading?'' he asks her with a serious look in his eyes. Laura slowly walks towards him, shifting her eyes from his face to the door every other second.

''I just did, didn't you hear? You know, when you cheated by shoving me, taking a head start and being a _guy_?'' she responds to his question with her arms crossed over her chest.

''I'm not sure if I can accept that excuse, Marano. This is very unprofessional.'' Ross states, furrowing his eyebrows and looking up. He shifts his body so he isn't leaning against the door anymore but leaning with his hand on the door frame, in between Laura and the door, leaving a very small opportunity for her to sneak through the gap and go inside before he can.

''Please, Mr Lynch, isn't there any way you can forgive me?'' she tries to distract his attention from the door. She walks even closer to him until there's almost no room between them. She sees his smirk that was once on his face slowly disappear. His gaze stays on her and Laura sees him swallow noticeably and licks his lips subtly, the signs that he's nervous, she knows. Laura uses the short moment that he's not focussed to slip under his arm. She just grabbed the door handle when Ross notices what's going on and grabs her by her waist, trying to prevent her from opening the door.

''No! No, Ross let me go!'' Laura laughs loudly while she keeps hold of the handle with both hands, unable to pull it down because of the strength of Ross pulling her backwards. In the fight they miss the sound of a chair moving inside the room and footsteps coming towards them. The door is being opened from the inside of the room, causing Laura to lose grip of the handle and Ross falling backwards until his back rests against the wall on the other side of the hallway, pulling Laura against him. She screams before she feels her back fall against Ross's chest. A moment of silence comes while they freeze in their positions, Ross still with his arms around Laura's waist and her hands now covering his elbows.

''Guys?'' Calum asks them both, looking at them from head to toe with a questioning look on face. Laura shifts so she can look up at Ross. He looks down and starts laughing. Laura joins and covers her mouth with her hands. When she feels the grip on her waist lessen, she reacts quickly and runs inside the meeting room, past the still confused Calum.

''Beat ya! Take that, sucker.'' Ross hears her say while turning the corner.

''That bitch.'' Ross murmurs with a sly smile while he follows her. He sees her playfully winking at him after she takes her place next to the empty chair that belongs to Calum. When everyone notices the last two co-stars finally entered the room, they fall silent, knowing the important announcement could finally be told.

''Now that we're finally complete,'' Heath states while shifting his gaze between Ross and Laura with one eyebrow raised, ''we can tell you the reason we called you all in on this early morning. The whole team has been discussing this idea for a long time and seeing the fans trended it _again _last night, we felt like today was the day to tell you the big news. In spring 2016 the fans will be able to see the one and only,'' he takes a big white cloth from a big stand to reveal a big carton board, ''Austin and Ally: The Movie!'' The whole room explodes, including the 4 cast members, and who stand up to cheer and clap.

''Oh my god, can you believe this? I'm so excited!'' she screams happily and hugs Calum. She then runs around the big O-shaped circle of tables to hug Raini and starts jumping up and down with her, squealing in harmony. She sees that Calum followed her and is now hugging Ross next to them. She turns to Ross too and looks up to him smiling.

''Ready to rock, Austin?''

''Only if you're ready to write, Ally''

Laura laughs happily and wraps her arms around his large chest. She feels his arms hold her close and feels happier than she has felt in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was that<strong>

**This is just a little introduction, Raura is not dating but very comfortable with each other, like it is in real life**

**Like it, hate it? Reviews help me a lot **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's give this story another try, shall we**

**Also, remember the text things: Laura **and_Ross_

**This will also be used in the songs in the next chapter**

* * *

><p>Once the room calmed down, Kevin and Heath order everyone to sit down and start explaining the plot and every little detail about the movie they have in mind.<p>

''We know everyone is very excited, we are too, but you should all know that this will be one of the biggest things for the show we will ever get. This is our chance to show that Austin and Ally is still the number one show on Disney Channel.'' Heath begins to tell everyone, the four cast members in particular.

''Yes, if we nail this movie, it might take up a spot in the ten biggest Disney movies of all time!'' Kevin adds and sticks his fist in the air to give it more power. The whole room cheers again and Calum and Ross imitate Kevin's fist pump while Raini and Laura squeal and clap their hands.

Laura is still giggling when she feels something buzzing in the pocket of her jeans. Wondering who could text her during work, she takes the phone out of her pocket and sees the last name she expected to see. She raises one eyebrow wile shifting her gaze from her phone to the boy sitting opposite of her. Ross smirks when he sees that she noticed the text and nods his head toward her phone, signalling her to read it and starts typing another message under the table. Meanwhile, Keving and Heath explain the plot of the movie, location and other pretty important stuff. Laura doubts for a second but then decides to read the single text Ross sent her. She will pay attention to the meeting after that, promise.

_I want a rematch for that race, Marano_

Laura can't help but giggle and quickly sends a response, completely forgetting the 'paying attention' thing.

**No way, this is probable the only time I'll ever win from you**

_You cheated, it wasn't even a fair race_

**You're just a sore loser. You were the one who got distracted**

_Well who wouldn't? Like I could even focus on the door at that moment_

She starts blushing when reading that last text and looks over to Ross to see him smiling at his phone.

''Laura, on what location will we film the movie?''

Busted.

The whole room waited for an answer, which she didn't have a clue of. Her only chance was a guess. She saw Raini making some hand gestures she didn't understand, Calum was looking constantly looking between her and Ross and Ross himself had his elbows on the table, holding his laughter while trying to hide his smirk behind his phone. Laura shoots him a deadly look which makes his grin even bigger.

Think, what is logical for Austin and Ally to go to? She didn't even know the plot, the only words she caught were something about snow, music, love, empire state-.

''NEW YORK!'' she blurted proudly out when she connected all the puzzle pieces. Kevin narrowed his eyes while Laura kept looking at him expectedly.

''Lucky guess.'' he stated and continued his story.

_You troublemaker_

**YOU are the one who got me in trouble!**

_Trouble trouble maker yeah that's your middle name_

**Don't think you can make me forgive you by quoting an excellent song**

_I can charm anyone over_

**Anyone but me**

_That hurts, Laur_

**You deserved that**

_Think you have it in you to charm the fans with some Auslly?_

**Don't I always?**

_Excellent point_

''Which brings me to the last point, also not unimportant: Auslly. Ross, Laura?'' Heath announces while focussing his and everyone's attention to Ross and Laura. This sudden mention of their names scares them both so much that Ross drops his phone on the floor, making it slide under the table and Laura gasps loudly, causing her to cover her mouth with one hand.

''Auslly, yeah of course. We got that covered, right Laura?'' Ross asked her, still disoriented and tapping his foot on the floor around his chair, in hope to find his fallen iPhone. Laura nods heavily.

''Oh yeah, nothing new. We won't disappoint them.'' she agrees and makes a salute gesture. Kevin and Heath nod approvingly, knowing they won't fail them.

''Great, cause even though it sounds cliché, Disney movies base their success for a big part on the love story in it. This is basically the question: Do they have chemistry or not. But we all know that won't be a problem here.'' Kevin assures us. Laura smiles and nods.

Of course it wouldn't be a problem, Auslly is the most beloved couple on Disney Channel ever, after Zanessa but, let's be real, nothing tops Zanessa.

Laura awakes from her thoughts when feeling something hit her foot and takes a look under the table. There lays an iPhone with a neon pink cover, only belonging to one person in this room. She takes a look at Ross, who is still tapping his feet nervously. He's such an addict, she thinks while rolling her eyes_. _

_The perfect revenge…_ And she sneakily ducks under the table and picks up the phone quickly before stuffing it in her bag.

''I think we're done for today. The scripts are right in front of you, you have two days to memorize all you can, we have one day of recording some songs and then we'll leave for New York to shoot it all.'' Heath announces the end of the meeting and people start getting up from their seats. The four cast members grab their scripts and start to leave.

''Raini, meet me in my dressing room in five!'' Laura calls after Raini. Raini turns around and holds up one thumb before walking out the room, her attention constantly towards her phone. Calum walks right behind her until only she and Ross are in the meeting room. He got up from his chair and is now searching the floor on his hands and knees.

Laura walks up to him until she stands directly behind his crouching figure. She grabs the pink iPhone and hold it between her thumb and index finger, the screen facing her. Then she bows down so her mouth is right next to his left ear.

''Looking for something, Shor?'' Laura whispers before lowering the phone. Ross freezes immediately and lifts his head until he sees the phone right in front of his face.

''I'll race ya.'' she says softly before running out of the room as fast as she can. Just as she runs around the corner she hears a loud _thud_, sounding like a human skull hitting a thick wooden table.

''Fuck! Laura, give it back! Oh, you'll pay for this, you don't even know-'' Ross calls after her threatening, which makes Laura scream loudly while roaring with laughter. She hears the heavy footsteps coming closer and closer but the door leading to her dressing room is in sight, her safe haven. Only a few steps…

''Laura, you better not enter that room.'' she hears him before she pushes the handle down and quickly steps inside, closing and locking the door right after. Not a second later she hears a heavy weight crashing against the safely secured door. Laura leans against it to catch her breath, feeling every shock Ross sends through the door.

''Laur. I want my phone back. Now. What do I have to do to get it back? I'll do anything.'' She hears a muffled voice on the other side and starts giggling.

''Gee, Ross that's tempting. Anything?'' she asks him, just to be sure.

''Anything. I need that phone.'' Ross sighs.

''I'll come back to that later.'' She says after a few seconds of silence and slowly unlocks and opens the door to slip the phone through the small gap. Instead of grabbing the phone like she expected him to do, he grabs the handle to pull the door open widely and throws Laura over his shoulder in one swift movement.

''Ross, no! Stop, put me down right now!'' she laughs while hitting his back with her fists roughly. She kicks her legs and shifts her body to try to make him lose balance and after a minute of spinning around he can't hold her anymore and lands with his back on her couch.

Laura luckily lands with her face in a soft pillow and just when she thought the torture was over, Ross starts tickling her in her sides. She lets out a loud scream and starts hitting him again and pushing him off of her. The phone is still in her hand and she's not gonna give it up without a fight.

''Say you're sorry!'' Ross demands laughing at her and pins both of her hands above her head. Laura now lays flat on her back and Ross kneels on the ground in front of her. He tries to free the phone from her two hands, but it's not that easy with only one hand.

''Never!'' Laura yells and keeps struggling.

''Should I come back later?'' a voice interrupts the fight.

In the door opening stands Raini holding her phone in one hand and a script in the other. Ross and Laura look at her, blink once and then look at each other. Then Ross uses the moment to snatch his phone from her now loose grip and walks out the door.

''You'll pay for that!'' He says while walking backwards out of the room, making an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

Raini watches him leave and then looks at Laura with her eyebrows raised.

''I stole his phone.'' she admits while shrugging. She then grabs her own phone to send a text message before putting it away to read through the script with her friend.

_**I'm not paying for anything. You're the one that owes me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay, I know there's a lot of Raura fluff here, but I'll try to make it a real story, I promise<strong>

**I literally have no idea how long this story will be cause new ideas just keep coming to me while writing, so it could be a super long story or I could lose inspiration after a while, who knows**

**I won't write every little scene in these details and the cast will soon fly to New York**

_**Review..? :)**_

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyheyhey! Who's on their winter break now too? Everyone?**

**I decided to upload this as a little celebration woohooo! Plus it has been too long, hasn't it**

**I made this one special; extra long and extra Raura, just the way you like it**

**Next update will not be for this chapter, but a Christmas surprise! **

**Laura's lines will be bold, Ross's **_cursive_** and together **_**both**_

**I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter**

* * *

><p>The next day on set, Ross just hangs in his dressing room, scanning through the song lyrics he has to learn. The writers decided this movie will not have self-written songs like in the series, but they will use popular songs, fitting in the situation Austin and Ally will be in. He's actually very excited to record them later today, cause the songs they chose are definitely his taste.<p>

Ross marches through his dressing room, looking at the lyrics one more time before lighting up his phone to check the time. Bored as hell, he tries to come up with something to do. He knows Calum and Raini are rehearsing their scenes so he can't bother them. Then an idea pops into his head. If he remembers correctly, Laura should be in the recording studio, recording her two songs. He's kind of curious and he knows Laura would love to see him while she records. With a smile on his face he walks out the door.

* * *

><p>Walking through the entrance, he knows exactly whereto go. Not only could he walk the halls toward their usual recording booth in his dreams, he could also hear Laura's recognizable voice if he listened closely. Following the sound he got closer until he arrived at the door that had a sign saying, ''Austin &amp; Ally, The Movie. Recording now! No trespassing.''<p>

''I think they'll make an exception for Austin Moon himself.'' Ross tells himself while smirking. He doesn't even bother to knock before entering the room. With their backs turned to him are Kevin, Heath and Julia, one of the people responsible for the songs we record for Austin and Ally. He quietly closes the door and takes place behind the chairs. They haven't noticed his presence yet, same for Laura who has her eyes closed, fully focussing on the sensitive song she's singing.

**Because of you****  
><strong>**I will never stray too far from the sidewalk****  
><strong>**Because of you****  
><strong>**I learned to play on the safe side****  
><strong>**So I don't get hurt****  
><strong>**Because of you****  
><strong>**I find it hard to trust****  
><strong>**Not only me, but everyone around me****  
><strong>**Because of you****  
><strong>**I am afraid**

Ross is impressed, he can admit. She never really got the chance to sing on the show, especially slow songs. And she's really killing it. Her eyes stay closed during the whole part and he sees the small wrinkle between her eyebrows he knows from when she's really giving her all when singing.

**I lose my way****  
><strong>**And it's not too long before you point it out****  
><strong>**I cannot cry****  
><strong>**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes****  
><strong>**I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh**_**  
><strong>_**Every day of my life****  
><strong>**My heart can't possibly break****  
><strong>**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

He gets goose pimples when hearing the crack in her voice. He knew she could get lost in songs but this one seems like she's putting her heart and soul in. This is nothing he didn't know from her but he still can't help but awe at her impressive performance. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he slowly nods on the slow beat of the song, not being able to stop smiling.

**Because of you****  
><strong>**I will never stray too far from the sidewalk****  
><strong>**Because of you****  
><strong>**I learned to play on the safe side****  
><strong>**So I don't get hurt****  
><strong>**Because of you****  
><strong>**I tried my hardest just to forget everything****  
><strong>**Because of you****  
><strong>**I don't know how to let anyone else in****  
><strong>**Because of you****  
><strong>**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty****  
><strong>**Because of you****  
><strong>**I am afraid****Because of you****  
><strong>**Because of you**

The last few notes slowly die and Laura smiles while opening her eyes for the first time since Ross came in the room. She first scans the faces she sees in front of her on the chairs when she notices someone else behind the three who wasn't there when she began the song. Recognizing the smile, she squeals excitedly, quickly loses the headphone and runs out of the recording booth. The next moment, Ross has her short arms wrapped around his waist and her famous shampoo essence in his nose.

''You did great, dude! They should let you sing songs like these more often.'' he congratulated her with a wide smile while grabbing her shoulders. Laura looked down shyly.

''Thanks, Ross! But this wasn't even close to what you're about to see next.'' she spoiled while smiling with her eyebrows raised and winked at him. ''Sweet of you to come watch me, though.''

''Ross, great to see you here too! Laura has one more song to record before we will work on yours.'' Julia informs him while pulling out a chair for him next to her. He thanks her and takes place before the console with the hundreds of buttons. Next to him, Laura enters the isolation booth once again.

''Okay, Laura, it's time for your breakup song. Just imagine, Austin had just broken up with you and you spot him in a restaurant with another girl, the same day. You were heartbroken but now you just want to smash things.'' Julia sets the mood for Laura.

''Angry, heartbroken, smashing things. Got it.'' she nods understandingly and prepares for the song. She shakes her hands, stretches her neck and draws a hand through her hair, messing it up. She closes her eyes for a moment, puts on the headphones and opens them again, looking at them underneath her lashes.

''Ready.'' she announces while resting her hands on the microphone stand. Ross watched the whole scene in awe and is unable to close his mouth. He just watched the always happy, perky girl changing into the most badass, rebel girl he has ever seen. He's never seen her like this before and he can't say he doesn't like it.

**Well I thought I knew you  
>Thinking that you were true<br>Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff  
>Time is up, 'cause I've had enough<strong>

**You were there by my side  
>Always down for the ride<br>But your joy ride just came down in flames  
>'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm<strong>

Laura sings the lines with a husky voice he never knew she had. He has his elbows propped on his knees and rests his head on his palms. With wide eyes he stares at the girl in front of him, not seeing the looks the three people next to him exchange.

**After all of the stealing and cheating  
>You probably think that<br>I hold resentment for you  
>But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong<strong>

**'Cause if it wasn't for all  
>That you tried to do<br>I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
>So I wanna say thank you<strong>

Really getting into the song, Laura shows of the attitude appropriate for the lyrics. With a hand on her hip, she reads the lyrics of the sheet. She nails the fast lines and takes a look at the people watching her. Three of them are watching her, nodding approvingly and one is looking at her, with an open mouth, not blinking and keeping his eyes on her, letting them roll over her body once every few seconds. She can't help but smile while looking at him, but immediately refocuses, finishing the last part of her song.

**'Cause it  
>Makes me that much stronger<br>Makes me work a little bit harder  
>Makes me that much wiser<br>So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<strong>

And just like that, Laura changes back to her old self, clapping her hands and fixing her hair.

''How was that?'' she asks Julia while hanging her headphones on the stand again.

''I think you better ask this one.'' she grins while nodding her head to her left subtly and looks at Ross expectedly. Laura shifts her eyes so she meets his, smiling widely.

''Wha… Yeah, awesome. Great, cool. So great.'' he stutters, still looking Laura in the eyes.

''Sounds great!'' Laura laughs. ''Let's do that one more time.''

* * *

><p>''Guys, you have got to hear these songs Laura recorded. She killed it.'' Ross tells Raini and Calum while joining them at the lunch table. The conversation falls silent when they see him and Laura sit down and exchange a look.<p>

''He's exaggerating, it wasn't that great.'' Laura assures them after taking a bite from her croissant.

''She sang Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson and then Fighter by Christina Aguilera, and it was amazing to see,'' he keeps praising her while stuffing his lunch in his mouth with big bites. ''But it can't top me of course, I mean, that would be too much.'' Ross brags while casually flexing his arms. Laura just rolls her eyes at him and finishes her croissant by putting the final little piece in her mouth and wipes her hands on her napkin.

''Wait till we sing that duet, I'll smoke you.'' Laura tells him before taking a small sip from her water bottle.

''We'll see about that, Marano. Remember I have a solo before that, you're watching right?'' he asks her looking at her and grabs his own water bottle.

''Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world.'' she assures him before hitting his upper arm playfully.

''Let's go then! Bye guys.'' Ross stands up and holds out his hand for Laura. She grabs it before telling Raini and Calum goodbye too.

''We're here right, they saw us sitting at this table.'' Raini asks Calum, turning to him. He just shrugs while finishing the umpteenth coffee that day. Raini rolls her eyes and hits him on the arm, signalling for him to follow her.

* * *

><p>''Are you ready, Ross?'' Julia asks him from outside the isolation booth.<p>

''As ready as I'll ever be.'' he answers while lifting two thumbs in the air. Soon after that he hears the music flow through his headphones and he closes his eyes to let it sink in. Tapping is foot and bobbing his head on the rhythm he prepares to start singing.

_My name is Austin, nice to meet you can I tell you baby  
>Look around, there's a whole lot of pretty ladies<br>But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah_

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
>On the floor, up and close getting lost in it<br>I won't give up without a fight_

He makes a few hand gestures fitting the lyrics and smiles when he sees the four people in front of him bop their heads while nodding at each other. Laura smiles the widest and he sees her dance a little on her chair. He decides to get the real Auslly feeling in the song and involve Laura. So he keeps his eyes on Laura the whole time and points at her when saying 'you'.

_I just wanna, oh baby  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight<br>So come on, oh baby  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight<em>

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
>I loosen up and let your hands go down, down<br>But go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_

Ross winks at her while singing the second verse and moves his hands in front of his body down, over an imaginary body. Laura's mouth drops open and a blush creeps on her cheeks. She starts laughing behind her hands and Ross starts grinning.

_When I saw you there  
>sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care<br>I knew then, that you'd be mine  
>and we'd be dancing the whole damn night like<em>

_Oh baby  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight<br>So come on, oh baby  
>I just want you to dance with me tonight<em>

He finishes the song with one last dance move and his public starts clapping and cheering.

''Great job, Ross! That was perfect!'' Heath praises him and Kevin nods, raising a thumb. ''But, you understand that we have to cut that second verse. It's still a kid's movie.''

Ross nods understanding, still loved singing his favourite part of the song.

''Yeah, you did amazing!'' Laura adds with a wide smile.

''Better than you?'' Ross asks her teasingly.

''Pff, you wish.'' She answers leaning back in her chair and crosses her legs and arms, faking her arrogance.

* * *

><p>After recording the song a few times more, they got everything they needed, so it was time for the last recording of the day; the duet.<p>

Laura just joined Ross in the small isolation booth and gets ready to sing. She studies the lyrics one last time before she feels Ross's eyes on her.

''Those enormous headphones look adorable on you, Ally.'' he tells her while adjusting them for her.

''Thanks, Austin! You look pretty swag too.'' and she snaps her fingers, pointing at him. That makes him look at her weirdly and he tries to hold in his laughter.

''Whenever you're ready, guys.'' Julia signals them to start. They both nod and get focussed on the song. Ross needs to lower his head and Laura has to hold her head up because they have to share a microphone. Right before Ross starts singing, he grabs the microphone with one hand and turns to Laura, looking deeply in her eyes, acting like the couple Austin & Ally are.

_Don't go breaking my heart__  
><em>**I couldn't if I tried**_**  
><strong>__Oh, Honey if I get restless__  
><em>**Baby you're not that kind**_Don't go breaking my heart__  
><em>**You take the weight off of me**  
><em>Oh, Honey when you knock on my door<em>_  
><em>**I gave you my key**

They're both putting everything in their singing, making it look like they really love each other. Both are having a lot of fun pretending and it shows. The writers and Julia smile constantly and through a tiny opening behind the door, there are two faces looking at the two co-stars, also grinning from ear to ear. In the little break between the verse and the chorus Ross puts his hands out, which Laura grabs with a confused look. As soon as their fingers touch, Ross pulls her closer and moves their hands on the rhythm of the song so they're swaying from side to side.

_**Nobody knows it**__**  
><strong>__But when I was down_  
><strong>I was your clown<strong>  
><em><strong>Nobody knows it<strong>_  
><em>Right from the start<em>  
><strong>I gave you my heart<strong>**  
><strong>**Ohhhhhhh Ho****  
><strong>**I gave you my heart****  
><strong>  
><em>So don't go breaking my heart<em>_  
><em>**I won't go breaking your heart**  
><em><strong>Don't go breaking my heart<strong>_

During the musical part that comes after, Ross grabs Laura's hands tighter. He then gives them one firm pull until their chests touch, Laura's hand lands on his chest and Ross's holds her close to him. This caught Laura in surprise and she lets out a small squeal. Ross moves her around so they sway on the upbeat tempo. Just before the singing part comes, Ross takes one hand in his to swing Laura around. They start singing again while they keep laughing the whole time.

_And nobody told us_  
><strong>`Cause nobody showed us<strong>  
><em>And now it's up to us babe<em>  
><strong>Wow, I think we can make it<strong>

_So don't misunderstand me_  
><strong>You put the light in my life<strong>  
><em>You put the sparks to the flame<em>  
><strong>I've got your heart in my sights<strong>

Ross points between his heart and Laura's at the last line to make it very cheesy. She smiles and joins by laying a hand over her heart and making a swoon gesture by touching her forehead with the back of her hand. They stare into each other's eyes and their smiles slowly fall. Their gazes don't leave the other's faces for the rest of the chorus.

_**Ooo, nobody knows it**_  
><em>But, when I was down<em>  
><strong>Ooo,I was your clown<strong>  
><em><strong>Nobody knows it<strong>_  
><em>Right from the start<em>  
><strong>I gave you my heart<strong>  
><strong>Ohhhhh Ho<strong>**  
><strong>**I gave you my heart**

_So don't go breaking my heart_  
><strong>I won't go breaking your heart<strong>  
><em><strong>Don't go breaking my heart<strong>_

After the last line they sing in harmony both their smiles have disappeared from their faces and keep staring while catching their breaths. The tension is so thick that you can cut it with a knife, or so Ross thinks, because the next moment, Laura's innocent smile is back. She breaks eye contact and asks Julia how they did it, like nothing happened. Ross blinks twice before he can look at them too.

''That was awesome! Just the Auslly chemistry we know, fantastic! Let's do that again, I want the same amount of fun. Ready?''

* * *

><p><strong>Ah would you look at that, no plane yet<strong>

**This turned out longer than I thought, so I'm saving the trip to NY for next time**

**Also, I know it's weird the movie won't have self-written songs, but I can't write songs just for this and really wanted to have some **

**One more thing**

**I know I don't write a lot of thoughts or detailed stuff**

**It's just that I find it hard and honestly, I don't like them very much. When I read a fanfic and it has a whole paragraph of just thoughts, I skip it**

**I'm working on it, but if you guys have tips or if it really bothers you, please let me know**

**Thanks for reading xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS**

**GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS**

**I POST THIS AT EXACT 00:00 BECAUSE THEN ITS 31TH OF DECEMBER**

**WHICH IS**

**MA BIRTHDAY**

**ALRIGHT**

**THIS GIRLIE IS 17 ALREADY WHAAAAAT**

**I know this is weird cause time zones, but I'M ALREADY 17 IN HOLLAND YAAAY**

**Even though it's my birthday, have this present**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ross enters the huge terminal of LAX and checks his phone for any messages.<p>

We're waiting for you at gate 4, hurry dude! – Calum

He rolls his eyes, knowing that he's barely five minutes late, but hurries to the right gate anyway. Carrying a single bag, wearing a grey hoodie, torn jeans and a yellow beanie, he finally arrives at the gate, after checking in and dropping off his large black suitcase. He spots the cast and crew from a large distance. Everyone is dressed in hoodies just like him, knowing it can be very cold in airplanes, except for the tinier girl.

In jeans and just a T-shirt, carrying a small bag which has no chance of containing something like a sweater, she stands there, oblivious to the very wrong choices she made while preparing for the flight. As he gets closer, everyone notices him, except for her, standing with her back turned to him. He stops his pace right behind her and stuffs his hands in the muff attached to his hoodie.

''Seriously? You're wearing that?'' he asks her judgingly. She quickly turns around, looking at his chest first, which is on eye height, and then looks up.

''Look who's unprofessional now, ten whole minutes late. And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?'' she asks him genuinely surprised and checks her outfit doubtfully.

''You know that it's practically freezing up there, right.'' he looks at her bare arms and neck, not covered by her hair that she put in a messy bun. Even her feet were covered by just the black leather of her medium-high heels. He practically gets shivers just looking at her.

''I'll be fine. It can't be that bad, right?'' she asks the other people around her, who answer by just nodding their heads slowly with a saddening look in their eyes, almost apologising for her naïve thoughts. When she looks back at Ross, a frown between her eyebrows has appeared. She then shrugs, still not caring about the too thin clothes she's wearing.

At that moment, a woman in an airport uniform comes out of the doors leading to the plane and goes to stand behind the little desk.

''Business class may enter the plane now.'' The lady announces and they all grab their stuff. In a queue they show their tickets and passports to enter the doors behind her.

''Laura, we're gonna have so much fun! I hope you didn't plan of sleeping this flight, cause I'm definitely not.'' Raini tells Laura after catching up to her while walking in the gangway, leading to the plane.

''Actually, I was planning on sleeping. Time zones, remember? Freaking six hours!'' Laura calls out which makes the two boys walking in front of her laugh out loud. She shoves Calum while telling them that she's very serious. They arrive at their seats quickly and take their places.

''I call window!'' Laura yells and pushes Raini out of the way. She quickly drops her bag at her feet and flops down in the seat next to the window. She looks up to see Raini looking down on her annoyed.

''What? I can't sleep without resting my head against something.'' Laura shrugs.

''You're not sleeping this flight!'' Raini yells at her while stuffing her bag in the compartment above her head and takes a seat next to her.

''Try and stop me!'' she tells Raini stubborn and crosses her arms and legs. Jeez, Ross wasn't kidding when he said it would be cold. She shivers. The crew probably will turn on some heater when they're flying.

''Oh, trust me. I will.'' And Laura knew she didn't make the right decision by asking Raini to sit next to her.

The plane gradually started to fill up and after about twenty minutes it was up in the air. The seatbelts-on sign got turned off and like it was a signal, Raini clicked her seatbelt loose and started shaking Laura. It seemed like she just wanted to annoy her by talking like a mad person about everything she could think of; the colour blue, movies, her obsession for strawberries and TV shows. Laura groans, leans her head against the chair and covers her ears with her hands.

'I watched Modern Family last night and your little brother killed it, it was so hilarious.'' they suddenly heard Calum say. Looking up, they see that the redhead had turned around and was looking at them over the back of his chair.

''YES! You can talk with Raini about that! Calum, switch places with me, now.'' Laura commands him and stands up.

''Awesome! Ross is just listening to music, he's no fun either.'' He commends and steps over Ross's long, stretched legs, who just noticed the situation. Next thing he sees is Laura climbing over the seat next to him and landing softly. Next to her, Ross sits in his comfortable grey hoodie, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his big headphones covering his ears over his beanie.

''Just as flexible as in the Jessie Crossover, huh?'' he asks her while grinning.

''Very funny. I heard you were listening to music, you mind me sleeping here?'' Laura asks him while making herself comfortable in the new chair. She lays her head against the hard wall next to her and closes her eyes.

''Knock yourself out. You sure you're not too cold?'' he examines her arms, which are clearly covered in goose pimples. She just shakes her head, not wanting to give in. Ross smirks at her stubbornness and leans back, enjoying his music.

From the corner of his eye he sees Laura struggling to get comfortable. She keeps moving her head to find a better spot to rest it on the hard wall, while her hands clench around her arm rest. Knowing Laura too well, he knows exactly what she's gonna ask soon. After a few minutes of clear tossing and turning, she shyly turns to Ross.

''Ross, do you mind-'' she stars asking.

''No, I don't. Come here.'' he assures her and signals with a nod of his head to lean against him. She smiles relieved and lets out a soft thanks. Changing her position, she wraps her legs underneath herself, leans her head on Ross's shoulder and wraps her hands around his lower-arm. Sighing contently, she nuzzles up against him.

''Your hands are awfully cold.'' Ross states whispering and looks at her peaceful face, closed eyes and a small smile laying on her closed lips. He doesn't mind that much, actually.

''Shut up. I need something to hold when I sleep.'' she shivers again. Figuring she can't be comfortable if she's still cold, Ross cautiously reaches into his bag so he doesn't disturb Laura too much. He grabs a spare warm, dark blue hoodie he had packet and throws it around her shoulders with one hand.

When feeling the warmth that was suddenly draped around her shoulders, Laura opens one eye. Noticing the thick hoodie, she smiles and looks up to Ross who is looking down on her and nods, signalling for her to go to sleep. Laura closes her one eye and squeezes his arm as a 'thank you'. Minutes later, Ross senses her body relaxing and her breathing becoming more even.

Not noticing the phone hanging above them, he relaxes too and closes his eyes. The camera snaps a photo, showing the two in the positions they're in. Two thumbs with neon pink nail polish type a caption.

''This is _so_ going on Instagram.'' Raini says to herself and hits the post button.

**This movie is gonna be a wild ride, I can feel it. #Auslly**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this shorty, but I felt like this was a good ending for this chapter<strong>

**Yes, next time they'll explore NY city, I promise!**

**Love love love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Hows 2015 so far? Mine is AMAZING**

**SHOUT OUT TO ItsAlly_Dawson, you girl rock my socks off, you're freaking sweet and I fangirled when you mentioned my story. You know all these amazing writers on twitter and I'm just the fanfic newbie who sometimes uses google translate and is still struggling to find the right words.. **** so thanks again**

**ALSO, THANKS FOR THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY WISHES THEY MADE MY DAY THANK YOUUUU**

**I promised a certain someone I'd update soon so here's the new chapter, sooner than I planned but also cause the last one was a shortie**

* * *

><p>When Laura wakes up from her deep, dreamless sleep, her neck hurts from the unusual position she's been in. She opens her eyes and notices she hasn't moved a muscle after she fell asleep on Ross's shoulder. Her hands still gripping his lower arm, which he hadn't moved from the arm rest. Still warm and cozy, she yawns, before noticing something heavy leaning on the top of her own head. Moving her head slightly up, she looks at Ross and discovers it's his head that she feels on top of hers.<p>

Laura giggles before carefully shaking his upper arm, where her head once was. His closed eyelids shudder before they eventually open. He looks around him disoriented before his eyes land on Laura.

''Hey there. How did you sleep?'' he asks her while stretching his arms and neck.

''You have a very comfortable shoulder. You know, as far as shoulders are comfortable.'' Laura tells him while patting it and searches her bag with her other hand. When it's not where she expected it to be, she looks up, trying to remember where she left it.

''Looking for something?'' she hears and a big grey bag that she recognizes as hers appears before her eyes. When she looks to her left, the whole cast and crew stand in the aisle, including Ross who already packed his stuff, waiting for her with them. She then realizes the plane is not moving anymore and most of the other passengers are already gone. Quickly grabbing her bag from Raini's grip, she stands up, holding Ross's hoodie in the other hand, and follows the rest out of the plane.

Catching up with Ross, Laura hands him the hoodie and waits until he grabs it, but instead he shakes his head. Laura looks at him confused when he stops walking, dropping his bag on the floor. He takes the hoodie with two hands and guides her arms through the sleeves, one at the time, and pulls it over her head.

''New York in November is not warmer than the plane. You'll need it.'' he assures her and he starts walking again. Laura throws her bag over her shoulder, grabs the base of the hood and pulls it up to nuzzle up in the softness of the warm fabric. Putting her hands in muff, she runs after Ross and the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>This will be your place to rest, eat, hang and don't forget, shoot the movie for the next two months. So you better get used to it.'' Kevin tells the cast while the fancy looking doorman opens the door for them. The hotel is huge and expensive looking. Entering the lobby, they see a lot of people walking over the bright red carpet, big white stairs, a few elevators and three big receptions. All the hotel staff is wearing neat, matching uniforms in the colors that appear in the lobby; red, white and gold.<p>

''Woah…'' they all say simultaneously while looking around with wonder in their eyes.

''Wait, shoot?'' Laura turns to Kevin. Why would they shoot in their own rooms?

''Yes, since we will shoot some scenes in the rooms of 'team Austin', we figured that it would be the best to use the hotel we're staying in. So keep your rooms clean. I'm talking to you, Ross.'' Kevin answered and turned his head in Ross's direction. Ross just rolled his eyes at that statement and looked at him bluntly.

''So, we will take care of the rooms and bags. Today is a rest day before we will get to work tomorrow. You can pick up the keys at the reception when you come back later tonight. Now, you can explore New York, do anything you like, we just want you guys to be at breakfast tomorrow at eight exactly, as fresh as a daisy, understand?'' Heath asks them all.

''That won't be a problem,'' Raini tells them while the rest nods, agreeing. They all grab their jackets and leave their bags next to the rest of their luggage. Kevin and Heath wave goodbye while the group walks outside. She then turns around and looks at the rest ''Let's go shopping!''

* * *

><p>''I don't think I've ever been this hungry in my whole life.'' Ross states tiredly before Laura and Calum groan consenting while stumbling after Raini, who is carrying even more shopping bags and is looking around her, searching for more shops to go to.<p>

''Guys. You can't eat now, it's a waste of your time. We have to cover everything before the shops close.'' she tells them, still perky and turns around to look at them. When the three give her a dead stare, her smile fades. Sighing, she gives in. ''Okay, fine. But I want to do one more thing, and I know Laura will love it too.''

They keep walking for another minute, following Raini, before they stop in front of a big store. The outside exists of screens, showing them a few models and a flowing sea. A strong, familiar scent and loud music is clearly noticeable while teenage girls walk in and out of the doors constantly. In front of the entrance, two shirtless, tan and well-built male models greet everyone walking in.

''Hell yes.'' Laura says and drops her bags. ''I'm not going in there, but I definitely want a picture with those guys.''

''That's exactly what I thought.'' Raini laughs and they run towards the two boys who are posing for another picture with three teenage girls. Laura and Raini wait until they're done while giggling and waving at the models. Ross and Calum just observe the whole thing before Calum grabs his bags.

''I'll go look for a good restaurant so you don't have to wait when you're done here.'' He tells Ross and gives him a slap on his shoulder. ''I'll call you when I've found something.'' Ross agrees nodding and tells him they'll see him later. As he watches Calum walk away, the two girls come running towards him.

''Ross, you need to take the picture, come!'' they tell him excitedly. He rolls his eyes laughing, grabs all the abandoned shopping bags and walks towards the two models who are already talking to his friends.

''Girls, you look good! Don't I know you from somewhere?'' the right model, a blond guy with brown eyes, asks Laura.

''Yeah, you might know us from a Disney show. Ross and I act-'' she starts explaining while pointing at Ross before the boy interrupts her. Ross just had his hand up to greet the guy before lowering it awkwardly, seeing he's being ignored rudely. He never liked the attitude of those Abercrombie models.

''That's it! Woah, I can't believe I'm meeting a real celebrity! You're way too beautiful to be on a kids show, girl, you should be a model.'' he compliments her while shamelessly checking her out from to bottom. Laura blushes and hits him on his bare chest flirtingly. Ross narrows his eyes irritated.

''Okay, let's just take this damn picture.'' he mutters under his breath and opens the camera on his phone.

''Take a few photo's, Ross. And don't forget to send them!'' Raini yells at him while posing with her model, a brown haired guy with big green eyes. Ross ignores her while pressing the big white button multiple times while the two girls take different poses with the two shirtless boys. After a few pictures he notices the blond guy pulling Laura rather harshly against him, making Laura put a hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder while bending one leg playfully. To top it off, Laura courageously presses her lips against the boy's cheek, making him grin widely. Raini laughs, seeing this, and copies the pose.

''Okay, that's enough.'' Ross abruptly says and lowers his phone. The girls stop posing surprised but then shrug and say goodbye to the models. While Ross grabs all the bags, he sees the blond model winking at Laura while holding her hand as she slowly walks away. She then runs to Ross and Raini who already started walking to the exit of the mall. Ross feels his phone being snatched out of his hands and before he can react, Raini is squealing while looking at the photo's that had just been taken. Laura starts squealing with her as they discuss which one they like best.

''C'mon, they weren't _that_ good looking.'' Ross tells them while rolling his eyes as he looks at the pictures over their shoulders.

''Please, I've seen a lot of shirtless guys in my life, but _these_ were just… woah.'' Raini almost drools while observing every little detail of the photo. Laura slows her pace so she ends up walking next to Ross

''They were just being nice, Ross. Why were you so irritated?'' she confronts him with his behaviour.

''You know he was just doing his job right? He literally gets paid to flirt with every girl, just so you know.'' he crushes Laura's hopes just like that. Her mouth drops open and she furrows her eyebrows while looking down sadly. He immediately regrets saying it and he's about to apologize, telling her that she absolutely deserved everything the boy said, when his ringtone interrupts the uncomfortable conversation. He sighs and answers it.

''Hey, it's me. I found this cool 80s diner place, it's super busy, but I managed to get a table for us. I sent the address to your phone.'' Calum explains to him in a fast tempo.

''Sounds good, we'll be there soon.'' he tells him and hangs up. When looking next to him to explain where they're going, he sees that Laura had disappeared and is now walking next to Raini again, still talking about the two good-looking guys. He sighs and looks up the address to lead them to the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I just finished writing a hella long chapter, which I will be splitting. Sorry guys, but can't do it the other way<strong>

**Ooh btw, if you have some song suggestions, please tell! I'm addicted to using songs in the story**

**I know I kinda let you hanging there, so an update will follow soon**

**I heard from a sweet girl that it looked like the story had ended with the chapter I posted before this, which is totally true, I just realized**

**Don't worry, the fun is not over yet. More drama and Raura is still in progress**

**I've been meaning to answer some sweet reviews but I kept forgetting, but now I will **

r5 chapter 1

ahhhhhhhhhh  
>I am going to explode the excitement I think they totally should make a Austin and ally movie cause Hannah Montana had one (ah the days when Miley Cyrus wasn't well...you know) <strong>- I know what you mean girl, who didn't love the Hannah Montana movie?<strong>

sicklscaler chapter 3

Music always does it to them. Next chapter please! **- Right? Music is the thing for Raura.**

Deathlymockingjay chapter 3

I loved it! i like that it doesn't just go from friends to making out. there is actually backstory, and flirting. YESS THE FLIRTING. sorry just happy this turned out much better than i originally anticipated. update ASAP. p.s i love the idea of austin and ally singing popular songs  
>p.p.s stonger and because of you are 2 of my favorite songs :) <strong>- Awww that was super sweet, thanks! I've read a lot of those standard Auslly stories, believe me, that's why I try to create original backstories and give it my own style. I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I loooove the two songs too, they have such a great message, I just needed to use em<strong>

LoveShipper chapter 4

Aww Ross the human teddy bear. :). If I was Raini, I would so take that picture too, it seems really adorable **-** **He is, isn't he? Aren't tall guys the best, sigh… Sameee Raini is just ultimate shipper**

Charmaine chapter 4

Can't wait for the next chapter! (I'm the one you spoke with on twitter on new years eve ;p) **- OMG HEY! Good to see you made an account, thanks for reviewing Dutchie 3**

**All your reviews bring such a smile to my face**

**I'll see you guys next time! Enjoy your last days of vacation**

**Love youx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So how's everyone enjoying school again..? I know it's rough but keep holding on**

**Part two of the big night out!**

**It's not really big, but it'll get fun for sure**

* * *

><p>They found the restaurant pretty quickly. It had a classic 80s vibe with red booths, bright neon lights and black-white walls. Loud music was playing and a few people were on the improvised dance floor, because, apparently, it was 'swing-Saturday'. We scanned the large area until we saw the mop of red hair with his hand up and walked up to him.<p>

''Great choice, Calum. This looks like fun!'' Raini praised him. She takes a seat next to Laura and swings along with the catchy tune that was playing. As soon as she is settled in, she tells Calum the Abercrombie story, not forgetting any detail. They all drop their winter jackets against the back of the red couch.

Ross take the seat next to Calum without saying a word and looks through the menu. Feeling Laura's eyes on him, he looks over the edge of the menu card and sees her scanning his face, silently asking him what's wrong. He shakes his head slightly, trying to reassure her that everything's fine. Getting the message, Laura tries to change the subject.

''So, have you guys seen anything good yet? I'm gonna go for the pasta for sure.'' she asks the rest of the group. A while later they order their food and just as the waitress leaves, Laura hears a very familiar song intro.

''Raini! Taylor! Let's go!'' she cheers and pulls Raini out of the booth. They run to the dance floor where many other people have stepped on when they heard 'Shake It Off' playing.

''You weren't happy with those models either, were you.'' Calum suddenly questions Ross. He leans against the back of the soft couch and crosses his arms.

''Of course not, everyone knows those guys aren't good news, except the girls who like them.'' he admits to his friend while thinking back to the way Laura flirted with the arrogant guy.

Calum watches the girls another minute before apologising. They see Laura and Raini in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by a dozen other people but, somehow, all the attention goes to them. Taking each other's hands, they dance on one of their favourite songs. The girls notice the guys watching them and wave at them happily. When Laura spots Ross staring with an empty look in his eyes, she almost wants to go back to figure out what has been bugging him all day, but changes her mind when he turns away.

''Sorry to leave you standing there, dude.'' Calum slaps his shoulder and Ross shrugs while smiling to tell him it's okay. The song ends and the girls return to the table.

''What an awful idea to wear heels today.'' Laura complains and rubs her painful heel. They take their seat again and Ross is about to start a new subject when he hears a certain melody. Getting an idea, he starts grinning and turns his attention to Laura. She notices this and looks at him curiously.

''Are you sure you can't do one more dance?'' he asks her while standing up. Her face lights up when she sees what he's doing, but shakes her head, still uncomfortable in her high heels and not feeling to be the centre of the room, knowing it's his talent to collect all the attention in the room. Ross puts one arm behind his back, gentleman-ish, and holds out one hand for her to grab.

''You know you want it, Laur.'' And he starts singing, looking at her while he does it.

''_My name is Austin, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby?''_ he changes his name, which makes Laura grin but still doesn't take his hand. Raini and Calum watch the scene laughing and some people on the dance floor have noticed them too.

''_Look around, there's a whole lot of pretty ladies.''_ He gestures to the whole room after nudging Calum while nodding approvingly. After looking around, his eyes land on her again. Subtly dropping to the floor, resting one knee and one foot on the floor, he sits in front of her. Laura hides her huge smile behind her hand and looks at Raini. Raini signs that she should dance with him by giving her the _shoo shoo_ gesture.

''_But none like you, you shine so bright.''_ he uses the moment she's not watching him to grab both of her hands that are resting on the table and pulls her off of the couch. She squeals and shakes her head violently while laughing out loud. He keeps walking backwards, pulling her with him until they're on the middle of the dance floor. He then releases her hands carefully, testing if she won't turn around and walk back, but she remains still.

''_I was wondering if you and I could spend a minute. On the floor, up and close, getting lost in it. I won't give up without a fight.'' _Ross now sings along loudly, moving around her, drawing all the attention to them. He suddenly grabs her hand, turning her around and pushes her against him by laying his other hand on her back. Swaying, they cross the whole dance floor until people start moving and creating a big circle for them to move in.

''_I just wanna, oh baby. I just want you to dance with me tonight. So come on, oh baby. I just want you to dance with me tonight'' _he keeps singing to her, their faces close and Laura can't stop smiling the whole way through. She feels his hand release hers and moves it to her elbow. He does the same with the other, slowly guiding her arms up until they're around his neck. He places his own around her waist.

''_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now. I loosen up and let your hands go down, down. But go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah.'' _he sings while they both think back to when he recorded the song and laugh, Laura closing her eyes and slowly shaking her head, keeping her head down. She freezes when feeling his fingers under her chin, pushing her head back up.

_When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care. I knew then, that you'd be mine and we'd be dancing the whole damn night like,'' _they keep dancing on the rhythm, Laura now noticing Ross stopped singing along. She looks in his eyes, noticing his gaze hadn't left hers during the whole song.

''_Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight. So come on, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight.'' _as the music slows down, so do they, until they stopped moving. Around them, they hear people clapping and cheering. Laura moves her hands down until they rest on his chest.

''We should go eat.'' Ross spoke after a few seconds, nodding his head towards their table. She nods slowly, feeling how the tension broke after that one sentence and Ross's hands let her go before walking back to their table.

''That was so cool, guys! The whole restaurant saw it!'' Calum claims excitedly. Ross and Laura look at each other over the table and shrug.

''Auslly has chemistry, remember?'' she replies quickly before digging into her pasta and leaving the subject behind her.

''Auslly sure does.'' Ross agrees with an unsure smile. He makes eye contact with Raini, who is giving him a curious look, and quickly avoids her gaze, starting to cut his pizza.

They danced, just like Auslly could've done. Just like they did in the recording booth, when they had to voice the chemistry they had together. But that was for the movie, it was acting. This wasn't. There were no cameras and they weren't in character. So why did he feel so awkward? The uneasy look Laura had in her eyes, proved she couldn't focus on the dinner either. For the rest of the night, the two barely talked and whenever they accidently did look at each other, they smiled awkwardly before looking the other way. What did just happen that changed so much?

* * *

><p>Walking home, Ross and Laura somehow end up walking next to each other and walk in complete silence, until Ross finally breaks it.<p>

''You got nice moves, I have no idea who ever told everyone you didn't.'' he spoke while bumping his shoulder into hers. They had their hands stuffed in their pockets, Laura still wearing Ross's oversized hoodie under her winter jacket.

''I did myself, and you know it's true.'' Laura laughs. Ross looks at her penetrating and shakes his head.

''You're not as similar to Ally as you think, you know.'' He tells her, looking straight forward. She looks at his questioning.

''In what way do you mean?'' she asks him.

''Just in a lot of ways.'' he answers her smiling down at her. Still confused, she decides to let it go. Walking in comfortable silence, they both think back to the evening that had just passed.

It's late in the evening when they finally arrive at their hotel. The whole evening the 'dance thing' had not been mentioned anymore and everyone could sense the tension.

* * *

><p>''Eight in the breakfast hall, don't forget, guys!'' Calum reminds them before telling them goodnight and closing his door.<p>

''Night!'' and Raini's door closes too with a loud bang. Laura looks at Ross standing in his doorway on the other side of the hall, straight across of hers. She leans against the frame, holding the doorknob of the open door with one hand.

''Had a lot of fun tonight, thanks for that.'' she thanks him softly, smiling gratefully.

''Me too. I hope we get to do that more often.'' Ross responds while leaning against his still closed door.

''Goodnight, Ross.'' Laura whispers him goodbye and closes the door gently.

''Sleep tight.'' he says to the closed door in front of him before unlocking his own and stepping inside. Letting it close on its own, he leans against it with his back until he hears the _click_.

After this night, the line between Auslly and Raura had become so blurry, he had trouble seeing it. Maybe he just needs a good night of sleep, tomorrow they're just Laura and Ross again, two great friends, nothing more and nothing less. He gets undressed quickly and lays in his perfectly made up bed.

The filming hasn't even begun and things are already weird. Nothing prepared him for what was coming these few months.

* * *

><p><strong>And the drama begins<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYYYSSSSS!**

**Okay I've been waiting to post the next chapter, but literally something amazing just happened**

**This girl**

**Has started reading my story**

**And left a review**

**For every**

**Single**

**Chapter**

**Do you know how happy I was when I saw I got SIX FREAKING NEW REVIEWS IT MADE MY HEART ALL WARM AND FLUFFY**

**Shout out to austlly394 you're such a precious human being, please never change**

**So this is why I updated a little earlier than normal, just for you guys**

**Omfg I can't believe I'm about to pass 50 reviews holy that's hella awesome thanks guys**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

><p>A loud beeping disturbed the quiet environment. Opening his eyes, the sunlight coming through the thin curtains, Ross stretches his muscles, turns off the annoying sound and scans his hotel room. When he came last night he didn't look around much because of the events that night and went straight to bed.<p>

His room was big, no suite, but definitely luxurious. White walls with creamy colour details surrounded him, light brown lamination with a thick chocolate coloured carpet laying around his king sized bed. A desk, a medium sized couch and some chairs were placed around the room and a big TV hung on the wall, facing his bed.

Checking the time, he sees he has about 30 minutes left to get ready and meet the rest at breakfast. Not being the quickest in the morning, he realizes he better hurry. Entering the bathroom, a small shining paradise with big mirrors, two large sinks and a shower large enough to do a cartwheel in, Ross checks his reflection in a quick glance. Large, dark circles are noticeable under his eyes and hair as messy as ever as a result of a night of getting barely any sleep.

Jumping into the huge shower, he quickly freshens up while thinking back about the past evening. Was it awkward? Yes. Did Laura feel the awkwardness too? No doubt. Did he enjoy it? Absolutely. They were always messing around, what did it make different this time? The only hope he had, was that they could forget about it. They needed to focus on the movie and this wouldn't help them focus.

After getting dressed, making his hair look acceptable and collecting his stuff, he had ten minutes to spare. Thinking about going downstairs already, his eyes fall on a single closed door that he didn't notice before. Curious, he walks towards it, realizing it's not locked and opens it. A tiny room appears, filled with multiple racks with all sorts of clothing, a closet with a dozen pair of sneakers and a table filled with make-up and hair products in front of a large mirror. Scanning through the racks, he finds the typical 'Austin Moon' style he knows. V-necks, ripped jeans and, of course, his famous red leather jacket.

After five minutes of looking through the clothes he'll be wearing for the movie, he figures he should head downstairs. While waiting for the elevator to reach the right floor, he checks his phone for the first time since they left for New York. Immediately he gets thousands of notifications. Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, it looks like every social media exploded.

Opening twitter, the first thing he sees is a picture a fan, named WeAdoreRaura, tweeted him. He remembers playing connect four with her a year ago and immediately recognizes the name. Opening the photo, he stumbles backwards, his back connecting with the silver elevator wall roughly. The photo is a screenshot of the trending topics list, the worldwide one, he reads at the top. At the bottom he sees hashtags involving famous bands like One Direction and 5 Seconds Of Summer, a little more up some involving an, apparently, important football game. But at the very top he sees a hashtag that sounds familiar. Very familiar.

_#RauraIsReal2015_

With a shaking thumb he taps the highlighted hashtag, not really knowing what to expect. It leads it to the page that shows dozens of different accounts tweeting the same hashtag over and over again, followed by a caption in caps lock, describing how happy they are. Scrolling upwards, he sees that the trending is still going on, tens of tweets coming in per five seconds. Looking at the section that shows the photos that are most tweeted, he sees some old pictures of him and Laura, in the time they still did multiple interviews together, and some selfies of the four cast members, Raini and Calum cropped out sometimes.

But one photo is new. Seeing it's the most used picture, he figures it's the one that lighted the fire. Tapping on it, enlarging it, he sees a boy with dark blond hair covered by a yellow beanie and red head phones, sitting in a plane seat. Next to him, a girl with dark brown, large curls tied together in a high bun. Her head lays on the boy's shoulder and her hands are clearly grabbing his arm. A dark blue hoodie is draped over her shoulders and you can clearly see her having a small smile on her pink lips.

''Oh shit.''

* * *

><p>Entering the breakfast hall, he quickly spots Raini sitting at a large round table, drinking a big glass of orange juice. When seeing him walking her way, she greets him cheerfully.<p>

''Hey! How did you sleep? Aren't the rooms amazing, I-''

''Did you post this picture on Instagram?'' he asks her, rudely interrupting her, while holding his phone in front of her face.

''I might've.'' she answers him with an innocent look in her eyes.

''Raini!'' he snaps at her and takes a seat next to her.

''I'm sorry, okay? You just looked so adorable, I _had_ to share it.'' Raini tells him apologetic. Ross sighs heavily, knowing Raini really couldn't help it and he can't be mad at her. He takes place next to her and hands her his phone. She grabs it hurryingly and quickly scrolls. Her eyes get wider with every tweet she reads.

''RauraIsReal2015 is trending as we speak.'' He reported while playing with his utensils, slightly irritated.

''Oh my god, I'm sorry, Ross. It wasn't my intention to start anything with it.'' she immediately apologizes while looking at him with sad eyes and hands him his phone back. From the corner of Ross's eyes, he sees Laura and the rest of the cast and crew walking towards him.

''It's alright. Just forget about it, okay? Not a word about it, I don't want Laura to feel awkward.'' he quickly whispers just before Laura takes a seat next to him. Raini gives him a small nod before starting a conversation with Calum, who's seated next to her. Ross turns to Laura, who is laying the snow white napkin on her lap.

''Awesome room, right?'' he engages a conversation with her. Her hands freeze and she turns her head to look at him. A nervous smile lays on her lips, giving a sign she still feels awkward about what happened last night. Wanting to reassure her that they're still the same as they always are, he turns to conversation into the playful kind they're used to. After a few minutes of laughing and their normal bickering, it seems like they are on the same page and the past event is forgotten.

''Okay, everyone, quiet down. We're gonna use this moment we have together to discuss business. Today we'll be filming the first scene, the four arriving in New York. You'll be dressed up by the stylists and made ready in your hotel rooms. Memorize your lines, know your part. We'll see you at 9:45 in the lobby.''

* * *

><p>After breakfast, they all go upstairs to get ready to shoot. Laura enters the small make-up and clothing room with her stylist and gets her outfit handed. It's a black skinny jeans, red top and black suede boots with high heels. On top of that, she'll wear a grey winter coat with a grey belt that l emphasises her waistline. Her hair is being styled in the big curls she's used to and some natural make-up that includes pink lip gloss, some mascara and a thin line around her eyes. She thanks her stylist and leaves her room.<p>

Entering the hall, she sees Ross standing in front of his closed door, his back towards her. He seems to be scrolling through his twitter page. He's wearing a long, black coat and it looks pretty good on him. His messy hair is styled the way Austin wears it and around his neck hangs a dark red scarf. She silently closes the door and walks up to him, looking over his shoulder, pretty impossible since he's way taller than her, but by standing on her toes she can read some stuff. Only a few words stand out; _Finally, I've been waiting for this my whole life, my two baby's finally together._

''What's that?'' she asks him curiously. He clearly jumps and quickly presses the lock button on top of his phone so the screen turns black. He turns to her as she looks up astonished seeing him so startled.

''Nothing, just twitter.'' He assures her and changes the topic quickly. She didn't need to see the whole twitter trending topic, it would just stress her out. She probably hadn't seen it yet, looking at her reaction, he thought. Together they walk towards the elevator to meet with the rest in the lobby.

In the elevator, Laura subtly checks her twitter page, as she hadn't checked it in a few days, she immediately sees what Ross was looking at and what he was so nervous about. The trending hashtag had taken over twitter and the photo that was coming back in every tweet, she knew. It looked like one of those hipster Tumblr photos of a perfect couple. But this wasn't posing. This really happened.

Looking at Ross, she notices the nervous look in his eyes. He was definitely stressed about this and, honestly, she was too. Putting her phone away, she knew that they had to discuss this one day or another.

''So, Laura-'' Ross starts talking at the exact time Laura's phone rings. She looks at him apologetic and holds up one finger, signalling for him to hold the thought. When looking down at her phone, he sees her face light up when she quickly answers the phone call.

''Hey! Sweet of you to call me.''

''…''

''It's amazing here, the hotel is beautiful and we're gonna shoot the first scene today. How's it there?''

''…''

''You did? That's so cool, I knew you could do it!''

''…''

''Of course, I wear it all the time. Hey, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Give Velvet a big kiss from me.'' And with that she ends the conversation. A big smile on her face hadn't left during the whole talk, while Ross walked next to her, on their way to Central Park.

''Sorry about that. It was just Andrew, he got his driver's licence yesterday.'' Laura tells him while putting her phone away. ''What did you wanna say?''

''I just wanted… I-I forgot, I guess.'' Ross lies to her while looking at his feet. Something inside of him tells him this isn't the best time to tell her about the twitter thing. Not after she talked to a guy that, apparently, calls her from her home town, gave her something she wears constantly and knows Velvet, her dog, enough to drop by her house.

''That happens, tell me when you remember it again.'' she laughs as they arrive at the fenced off part in Central Park that they'll use as a set today. Directors, writers, extras and the two other co-stars are preparing to shoot. As Laura runs toward them, Ross looks at her, trying to figure out what kind of part this Andrew plays in Laura's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh drama..<strong>

**I feel like, even though it has the same amount of words as usual, we covered quite a lot of new stuff, am I right?**

**Tune in later to see the result of this xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So have you guys heard of the TBM/A&A thing?**

**Apparently, the roles of Austin/Brady turned around and suddenly Brady is the cute while S4 Austin looks like… yea**

**Sorry, guys, this just messed me up**

**Anyway, here's part two of the first day of shooting! In this one you'll see the first movie scene**

* * *

><p>''You have just arrived at Central Park, this is where we will shoot multiple scenes. Two big fans of yours have won a contest to meet you here and hang out with you a few days. They're also into music and want to record a song with you. You meet them here.'' Kevin explains. The cast had met the two that morning, Monica and Tyler who would play brother and sister, Stacy and Toby. A pretty blonde girl and tall blond boy, they had been excited to meet the four, also being fans of the show. The two actually were related in real life, that's why they looked like each other a lot and had gotten the parts easily.<p>

''Scene one, arrival at Central Park, take one. Action!'' a guy calls while clapping the clapperboard and the cast turns into their characters. Ross quickly grabs Laura's hand, knowing they have to act like a couple, at which Laura smiles at him and squeezes his hand.

''_I can't believe we're back in New York, I love it here!'' Ally exclaims happily and the three laugh at her excitement. They look around, taking it all in. _

''_It's our first vacation together.'' Austin tells Ally in particular and lets go of her hand to wrap her in a side hug, both smiling and closing their eyes, enjoying each other's embrace. After letting go, Austin's arm stays around Ally's shoulders while her arm touches his waist. They see Trish and Dez looking at them adoring._

''_I'm so bummed Jace couldn't come, I mean, winter in New York, that's the most romantic thing ever! He has a big skateboard competition tomorrow and he couldn't miss it.'' Trish pouts while looking at them. Dez nods understanding._

''_Carrie is still in LA and she couldn't fly here for only a few days. It would be amazing to show her New York, she's never been here.'' he agrees with her and looks around sadly. It seems like a lot of couples decided to visit New York this time of the year, cause all around them people walk, holding hands. ''I miss her so much, I even brought my Carrie pillow with me. It has her face on it.'' the three friends look at him weirdly, hearing this for the first time and, honestly, kinda scaring them._

''_Anyway, we're supposed to meet the winners of the competition here. Does anyone know what they look like?'' Austin asks them while scanning the people around them._

''_I think I found them.'' Ally suddenly laughs while tapping his chest and pointing at a boy and girl standing a few feet away. They carry a sign, saying AUSTIN AND ALLY #1 FANS. They look around, squealing when they spot the four and run over to them, smiling widely._

''_OMG, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys, you're the most talented people in the world!'' the girl exclaims while jumping up and down. Austin and Ally exchange a surprising look and laugh before giving each of them a hug._

''_Yeah, we're your biggest fans in the world, we can't wait to spend time with you!'' the boy adds. ''We're Stacy and Toby, we're also musicians, still learning, though. We would love it if you could give us some tips.''_

''_Sure! I mean, we could work on a song together in the next few days if you'd like.'' Austin tells them and Ally nods, agreeing._

''_That would be A-mazing,'' Stacy screams happily. She then spots Trish and Dez who are standing a few feet away. ''No way, you're Trish and Dez! It's so awesome to meet you!'' she hugs them tightly._

''_Thanks, Stacy, great to meet you too! Are you always this energetic?'' Trish asks her, looking at her weirdly. Stacy just laughs and nods. Ally shoves Trish softly, warning her, in which she just shrugs._

''_Show us your stuff, then we'll see what we can do.'' Austin tells them and they make their way towards the hotel._

''Cut!'' the director calls. ''Good job guys! Let's do that one more time. Monica, your energy is great for the character, keep that up. Tyler, I need you to turn your body a little more towards the camera.''

They all walk back to the spot they started in when a loud scream startles Ross. Quickly turning around, he sees Laura laying on the ground, grasping her ankle with one hand and holding a thin black object in her other.

''Laura, are you okay?'' he runs towards her and kneels down. She smiles at him thankfully and shows him what's in her hand before Calum and Raini walk towards them too to see what's going on.

''My heel broke off, I think I sprained my ankle a little.'' she holds the broken heel in her hand. Ross grabs her hands to help her up. She stands on her uninjured foot and bends her other knee, preventing any pressure to get put on her foot.

''You need to change your shoes, Laura.'' her stylist tells her sadly. ''Grab the low, black boots, those are comfortable for your ankle.'' Laura looks around helplessly before her eyes land on Ross. Giving him her best puppy dog eyes, he finally gets the message.

''Fine. Jump on.'' he sighs while laughing, turns around and kneels in front of her. She lets out a _yay_ and jumps on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He supports her legs with his hands and stands up.

''We'll be right back.'' Ross tells the people on the set and sprints off to the hotel, with a loudly laughing Laura on his back. They see him making sharp turns and a few circles to tease her.

''Are they…?'' Monica asks Raini curiously while pointing at them with her thumb.

''Honestly, we don't even know.'' Raini tells her while laying a hand on her shoulder, laughing, while Calum nods agreeing.

* * *

><p>''Seriously?'' Ross breathes while looking at the sign hanging in front of the elevator. Under maintenance, it said. Yes, he was that lucky.<p>

''Oh, darn. Guess we'll have to take the stairs.'' Laura fakes her pity for him.

''You better hang tight, cause I'm not gonna get easy on this one.'' Ross warns her and looks at her from the corner of his eye. She braces herself by tightening her arms around his neck and clamping her knees tighter on his hips.

''Ready?'' he asks her. She nods, unsure of the situation.

''No going back now.'' and he runs toward the staircase. Taking two steps at once, they fly up the stairs. Laura is light, so Ross doesn't have a hard time carrying her upstairs. With Laura squealing on his back, he keeps laughing and in no time, they're on the right floor. Standing still in front of Laura's door, Ross lifts his hand over his shoulder.

''Card.'' He speaks and Laura hands him the plastic pass to get them inside. He opens the door and walks straight to the bed, turning his back to it and abruptly lets go of her legs, causing her to fall on the bed backwards.

''Hey!'' she laughs and leans on her underarms to look at him. He looks down at her with his hands on his hips, faking his exhaustion.

''What? You're crazy heavy.'' he exaggerates and enters the make-up room to find the right pair of shoes her stylist mentioned.

''You didn't think that when you were racing up the stairs with 40 miles per hour.'' Laura shrugs and crawls to the edge of the bed. Zipping open her suede boots, she winces when touching her hurt ankle when pulling the boot off. Ross walks over her with the black boots in his hand and looks down at her worried.

''You okay?'' he asks before kneeling down in front of her. He inspects her ankle cautiously, not wanting to hurt her.

''I'm fine, it's nothing serious. I can walk.'' she assures him and reaches for the boots. Ross stops her by putting his hands over hers and shakes his head. He then grabs one boot himself and guides her feet slowly into them. She smiles at him thankfully when he's done and a moment of silence comes while they look at each other. After a few seconds Ross clears his throat awkwardly and stands up. Just when he thought the awkwardness was gone, he messed it up.

''I saw what you were looking at this morning.'' Laura suddenly admits. Ross freezes and looks at her with wide eyes.

''You did?'' he stutters. She nods while playing with the broken heel that's still in her hands.

''I checked twitter after and saw everything. Did you talk to Raini?'' Ross nods and explains the talk they had that morning.

''It's just a photo, it looks like more than it actually is. If we just ignore it, it'll go away, just like every Raura action they get.'' he assures her and takes a seat on the bed next to her. She looks away when feeling his piercing eyes on her.

''It's all my fault, I should've never done it.'' she leans her head in her hands and places her elbows on her knees. Ross touches her shoulder to comfort her.

''Hey, we shouldn't let this stop the way we act around each other. The fact that we're close, doesn't mean we're together. Our fans are just really enthusiastic, we can't blame them, or ourselves.'' he tells her and brushes her hair behind her ear to see the side of her face. Her eyes that looked down now shift to look at him. When realizing in what position they're in, Ross quickly moves his hand away from her face and stands up.

''Are we okay?'' he asks her carefully and holds his hand out. She smiles widely, grabs it and pulls herself up. In a flash, he sees a shiny silver bracelet around her pulse. Knowing Laura always keeps pulses bare, except for a photo shoot or big event, he tries to study it more but snaps out of it when Laura pulls her hand away.

''We're okay.'' Laura walks before him out the door, testing her new shoes and her hurt ankle. Watching her, Ross sighs relieved.

''We're okay.'' and follows her out.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww wasn't this cute? I loved writing this chapter a lot<strong>

**Just to be clear, I won't be writing every Austin & Ally scene, just the important ones**

**I'll make sure the story line is clear though**

**Until next time my dear readers xx**

**Ps. **RossShipsRaura chapter 7

I love it! This is literally the best Raura story ever. And I've read hundreds, aha. Can't wait for your next update! **– You're awesome! I smiled for 27 hours straight after reading this, you don't know how much of a compliment this is xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEEEEY**

**So excited to be writing again! I literally have been writing non-stop, because we're crawling closer to the big day, but on the way towards it, a lot of fun things will happen. So now I have 6 chapters saved, I finished chapter 14 today :)**

**Btw, shout out to MaryMallow for being the 50****th**** reviewer I love you!**

**I have soooo many awesome ideas in a rough sketch, mainly for when Raura starts dating and I cannot wait to work those out. But I have to fill up the space between now and that..**

**This chapter is probs one of my favs cause it turned out so much better than I expected when I started it, so enjoy! (It's also longer than ususal yaaaaay)**

* * *

><p>Laura Marano wakes up with a strange feeling in her stomach. She blinks confused and furrows her eyebrows. Something is different. It's not an unpleasant feeling, it's like she is excited for something, like how she feels on Christmas morning.<p>

She opens her bedspread and jumps off the oversized, high bed. She shivers, feeling the cold air covering her bare arms and legs. With her bare feet, shorts and tank top, she walks towards the big windows, shivering when she feels the cold lamination. With every step she feels the nervous feeling in her stomach grow. She grabs the thick, red curtains and opens them.

The feeling inside her wasn't wrong. She was unconsciously aware of the surprise she would find when looking outside. Looking out the window, she discovers the grey streets, sidewalks and buildings have now been covered by a thick white blanket. The New York she saw yesterday had been transformed in a Winter Wonderland in just one single night.

With big eyes and a gaping open mouth she looked outside. She could hardly contain her excitement, squealing and jumping up and down, almost screaming in happiness. Living in Los Angles and visiting their summer house in the south of Italy, snow hadn't been a privilege for her. The times she had seen real snow were able to add up on one hand.

She quickly turns around, not bothering to put on anything over her pyjamas, and runs out the door. She turns right and knocks on the door next to hers rapidly. She hears a loud groaning and seconds later a loud thump of an object thrown against the door. She jumps backwards but doesn't give up so easily and starts knocking again, harder now.

''Raini, wake up! It's super important, open up!'' she yells at the closed door and keeps knocking until her short friend, her big hair hanging messily over her shoulders, opens it with a look that could kill. She walks past her and opens the big curtains for her. Pointing at the snow covered city, she looks at Raini expectantly. A smile appears on her face and she runs over to Laura.

''Snow! This is so cool!'' she agrees with the still jumping brunette next to her.

''Go wake Calum, I'll do Ross.'' Laura tells Raini, who smirks at this comment.

''Sure, Laura…'' she laughs, teasing her, but this goes unnoticed by Laura who already ran out of her room.

Ross Lynch awakes from something else than his alarm for once. Loud yelling is entering his room through his walls and he sits up straight in bed. Trying to listen to the conversation, he understands it's his two female co-stars and they're not fighting. Happy squeals give away who is the most happy of the two and he runs a hand through his hair laughing. Only two seconds later he hears about a dozen knocks per two seconds on his door.

''Are you fucking kidding me.'' he asks himself mumbling and rises from his bed, knowing the knocking won't stop until he answers it. Half a second before he had opened the door, he realises he's wearing nothing but boxers covered by grey sweatpants. Swinging the door open, he reveals Laura with a huge smile on her face and her hand still up in her knocking position. Wearing only a black tank top, red shorts and nothing on her feet, he figures she only just got out of bed, just like him. She looks at him up and down before pushing him out of the way and running to the window to reveal the snow to him, like she did with Raini.

''Look, Ross! It snowed over night! Isn't that amazing?'' Laura is admiring the view, seeing a different part of the city from his window, since their rooms are on opposite of the hotel. She leans on the window-sill with her elbows and looks out the window dreamingly. Ross had given it one glance and returns to his bed, still tired. He had seen snow many times and being an experienced hockey player, he's familiar with the ice too. Laying back on his back on the bed spread, covers his face with a big white pillow.

''Amazing.'' he murmurs sarcastically, his voice strangled by his pillow. Laura quickly turns around and narrows her eyes. She climbs onto the other end of the bed and sits next to his stretched figure. Looking at his body next to her, especially his bare torso, she cocks her head and raises her eyebrows, secretly admiring the view. She doesn't notice Ross looking at her face from one eye and smirking at her.

''Take a picture, it'll last longer.'' He comments and covers his face with the pillows once again. He lays the backs of his hands on top of it to hold it in place. Laura jumps, feeling busted and blushes. Wanting revenge, she grabs the other pillow laying on the side she's sitting on. With a loud thud, she hits Ross's uncovered stomach. She sees him freeze. His left arm rises from its place on the pillow on his head and he holds his index finger up as a warning.

''You did not just hit met with a pillow.'' Ross slowly says to her, his pillow hiding his face. She bites her lip, giggling and holds her pillow with two hands in front of her as a shield, bracing herself for what may come.

''So what if I did?'' she asks him with a shaky voice, caused by her laughter and a little fear. The right arm that laid on his pillow now grabs it as he slowly uncovers his eyes to look at her darkly. He moves his legs up so he turns to sit on the bed in front of her, holding his pillow. She sees the look in his eyes and hesitantly backs up on the bed, inch by inch.

''You really wanna start a pillow fight with me? Are you absolutely sure?'' Ross warns her once again and comes crawling to the other side of the bed slowly, where Laura almost reached the edge and looks around to find a way to win the fight. Because she knows, with only a pillow, it'll be an unfair fight. When she feels the end of the bed she stops moving, being unable to back up anymore. A smirk on Ross's face appears when he notices her not being able to escape, unless she's planning on falling off.

When she sees him crawling even closer, Laura decides to go to a safer place and turns her back to the wall on the head of the bed. At least now she doesn't have any chance to fall of the dangerously high bed. She nervously swallows and looks at him with big eyes while still holding the pillow with two hands. She has her legs stretched in front of her while Ross hovers above her placing his knees on either sides of her.

''If you surrender now, I'll let you go.'' he gives her one last chance and grabs her pillow from her weak grip. She looks at her now defenceless position but refuses to give up and shakes her head furiously. Ross is surprised to see her act so brave, seeing her literally under him, without any defence. He throws the pillows away and sees Laura's eyes getting even wider when he suddenly gets close to her face with his own.

''If we fight, we do it fair. No weapons.'' he whispers and starts attacking her stomach with his fingers. Tickling any spot that isn't covered by her arms, he takes all control with Laura laughing beneath him. She slaps his arms begging for him to stop while getting tears in her eyes from laughing.

''This isn't even half of what I'm capable of, you know it. Last chance to surrender.'' Laura thinks for a moment before Ross touches an extra sensitive spot on her side. As a reflex she comes up, placing her hands on his shoulders to stop herself. There's not more than an inch between them as she looks in his eyes surprised.

''I surrender.'' she tells him giggling. Ross looks her in the eyes and she sees his look drift to her lips for a second before he lets go of her waist and steps off the bed. While she's still laughing, his playful smile has disappeared and a frown has taken its place.

''We should get dressed, breakfast is in ten.'' he comments with an absent look in his eyes and walks towards the door to open it for her. She quietly jumps off the bed and exits the room. Just before she walks past him, she turns around.

''I'm really glad we're okay again.'' Laura tells him with a small smile.

''Yeah, me too.'' Ross agrees with her and adds a heavy sigh when closing the door behind her.

He lied. He was anything but okay.

* * *

><p>''Scene five, hotel room writing, take three. Action!''<p>

_Austin, Ally, Stacy and Toby enter the large space. The floor was covered with sheet music, random lyrics and some balls of paper, ideas that didn't make the cut. An acoustic guitar laid on the bed and a small keyboard was placed on the desk._

''_We normally use my room to work on our songs, sorry it's messy.'' Austin tells the two while they scan the room with big eyes. Laura had taken place behind the keyboard and scans her songbook for ideas. She turns around and looks at the siblings._

''_Did you have any ideas we can work with yet?'' she asks them. From her small handbag, Stacy reveals a pink book, very much alike Ally's. _

''_We did have some. We wanted to work on a song about New York and meeting you!'' she tells Ally enthusiastic. Ally raises her eyebrows surprised and looks at Austin who is also taken back by this announcement._

''_That's cool, thanks guys! Let's see what you got.'' They started discussing the song, naming random lyrics that might be appropriate and play the keyboard, trying to come up with a decent melody. It seemed like Toby was working on it more that Stacy, who stayed on the bed next to Austin and rarely spoke. Ally looks at her curiously while Toby talks to her about the second chorus. Austin is listening to Toby with his full attention while Stacy looks at Austin, trying to get his attention by touching his arm constantly._

_Forgetting Toby's idea, Ally focusses on Austin, trying to get his attention. When his eyes finally land on her, she raises her eyebrows while nodding towards Stacy. He looks at her helplessly and shrugs his shoulders lightly._

''_I think we've done enough for today, I like the idea guys. Let's continue tomorrow, shall we?'' Ally interrupts Stacy's third comment about the song since they arrived in the room and stands up. The others follow her surprised and the two exit, telling them goodbye. ''Bye Toby! Stacy.''_

''_What was that all about?'' Austin asks her after Ally shut the door rather loudly. She turns around and takes place on the big brown sofa, her knees up and arms wrapped around them._

''_I don't like Stacy.'' she admits. Austin takes a seat next to her and lays on arm on the backside._

''_I have to agree, she's a little strange.'' he tells her and looks her in the eyes._

''_Strange? Austin, she was totally flirting with you!'' Ally looks at him angrily and crosses her arms in front of her chest._

''_Flirting? Don't be ridiculous, Ally, she was just nice.'' he defends her and he turns towards Ally while putting a hand on her elbow. She shakes it off and turns her focus on her feet._

''_Nice friends don't constantly touch you and only listen to what you're saying to ignore the other people in the room.'' Ally tells him annoyed. Austin smiles at her and pulls her towards him._

''_Don't worry about Stacy, I'm sure she doesn't like me like that. If she wants us to write a song with her, that's fine. But you're still my girlfriend. Nothing will change about that.'' he assures her and kisses the top of her head. He feels Ally relax and sigh while wrapping her arms around his waist._

''_I love you.'' _

''_I love you too.''_

* * *

><p><strong>I actually wanted to add a little Austin &amp; Ally scene but I'll do that next time<strong>

**Cause, besides the Raura story line, we also have that one and sooner or later, those two will get tangled up…. But you gotta wait and see, it'll be quite a few chapters away**

**Byebyexxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**An unusual early in the evening update tonight, all cause I'm slightly sick and just wanna go to bed tbh**

**But not without taking the time to rant. Yes, I'm sorry**

**Are you guys also disappointed not a single radio station or youtube channel took the effort to promote Season 4 in ANY way? I'm not sure if I should blame Clevertv, Radio Disney or Disneychannel PR, but I'm so incredibly sad about his.**

**PLEASE READ THIS ONE IT'S IMPORTANT. Cause it's about you guys. The reviews I've gotten for the past chapter were the sweetest, most thoughtful reviews yet and I wanna thank each and every one of you. I've already told you I'm having a hard time writing chapters with deep thoughts and I want to make up for it by describing every little detail for you guys, so you can imagine it all in your head. A lot of reviews have told me they appreciated that, and it helped me so much, thank you all! Some sweet people even told me they were HOOKED on the story, which is like the biggest compliment ever, you don't even know. ESPECIALLY USER BNSTAND, she reviewed every chapter, telling me exactly what she loved and what she felt, which made me smile for the whole day, making people ask me why I was so happy. I already PMed you a thank you, but once again, THANK YOU!**

**The next two chapters will definitely lead up to something huge, something you'll love, which is why I'll probs update a bit sooner next time, just cause I can't wait for you guys to read it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>''What the heck happened in there?'' Raini is looking at Laura from top to bottom with judging eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. Calum and she exchange a knowing look. Laura looks down and sees what they mean; her shorts had risen an inch or two, dangerously showing more skin than she wanted, the hem of her tank top was cropped up and a strap had fallen off her shoulder. Feeling her hair, she notices it being even messier than when she got out of bed this morning.<p>

''We had a pillow fight,'' she explains, but adds, looking up, after two seconds of thinking, ''but without the pillows…'' Raini looks at her confused but Laura shakes her head, not being able to explain.

''You had a pillow fight, without any pillows? That doesn't make any sense.'' Raini comments and looks at the confused Calum behind her.

''Can I change now, please?'' she pushes through her two friends who watch her enter her room until the door closes and then turn to each other.

''I give it a week.'' Raini looks at him knowingly. Calum shakes his head and puts his hand out for her to shake.

''No way, they're in denial. At least two.'' she looks at him while shaking her curls. Shaking her hands, they make the silent bet and return to their rooms.

* * *

><p>''Today, we're not gonna shoot,'' Kevin told the four actors at breakfast, ''you probably all noticed it snowed overnight. We're gonna use this to make your promotional photo's. The snow covered city will give that extra something we need. We didn't really prepare for it, but we don't know how fast the snow can disappear, so we better use this day.''<p>

''I'm so excited!'' Laura tells her three co-stars while they walk towards their rooms to get their makeup done and clothes sorted out. Stepping into the elevator, she fixes her still messy hair. In the mirror of the elevator, she sees Ross staring at her. She answers his look with a wide smile, but in response only gets a little shake from his head, seeming to wake up from a trance, and a small smile.

''Let's meet in the hallway in fifteen, kay?'' Raini asks them and they all nod before all returning to their own rooms where their personal stylists wait to dress them for the photo shoot. They would get their first set of clothes and makeup on, while the rest would get transported to their shooting scenes, which were still a surprise.

They had all been dressed in their character's styles with a touch of their own taste. Raini had a shiny purple coat on with aspects of animal print, Calum wore bright orange pants with a nice, brown coat over it, like he could've chosen himself, Ross wore the coat and scarf he had worn in the first scene, topped off with his red sneakers and Laura had traded her high black heels in for something more comfortable. Medium high, brown cowboy boots, dark jeans and a light brown coat, just a shade lighter than her chestnut curls, which hung loose on both sides of her face.

Entering the elevator again, Calum reveals his phone, holding it in front of him horizontally.

''This asks for a selfie.'' and he starts posing against the wall of the elevator, the usual model pose he uses often. Raini holds up a peace sign and sticks out her tongue, while Laura grabs hold of Ross's red scarf and holds it in front of her nose and mouth, so only her big, brown eyes are visible. A single curl hangs over the scarf. Just before Calum snaps the photo, Ross grabs one of Laura's big curls and curls it around his finger, looking in the camera with a confused face. A snap sound tells them the photo has been taken and they all gather around Calum's phone to see it.

''Cute photo! Post it on Instagram,'' and Calum taps the share button, ''I'm gonna check it now.'' Raini comments and laughs seconds later. ''_Met these random kids in the elevator, they seem cool, even though they keep calling me 'Dez'. Send a search team if I haven't updated in 3 hours. _Love that caption, Calum.'' Calum grins at her compliment and scrolls through the comments that are already beginning to flow. Some are questions about the movie, some telling them they're babies, they're used to it, and some are the endless Raura comments. They always make them laugh.

''Hey, we're no kids! I'm turning twenty in less than a week!'' Laura protests jokingly and nudges Ross, ''This one right here is still a little baby, though.'' they all laugh when Laura ruffles his hair teasingly and Ross slaps her hands away, smiling.

''I know a lot of people I can make really mad when I tell them you messed up my hair.'' he warns her in which Laura holds her hands up in surrender.

''Is everyone present? Okay, today we will visit the two places where we will shoot some photos. The locations will be the very important scene this movie, Central Park, and, very exciting, the Empire State Building!'' the people not knowing this information cheer and talk loudly with each other.

''That's also our first location. If everyone can follow us?''

* * *

><p>''I need you all four on a line looking over New York. Raini get closest to me, then Laura, then Ross and Calum at the end. Raini can you step back a bit, Laura too. Turn your body a bit my way, yes, like that. Just keep moving, acting like you're sightseeing, Ross can you lean a bit more over Laura, that's good. Calum lean over the railing a little bit, be careful, not too far. Keep moving, guys. Can I get a little more wind on the back, please?'' The photographer gave them all sorts of directions to make the photos like he wanted them to turn out.<p>

Just having a good time and enjoying the view, Laura let her gaze skim over the city. They had taken dozens of other photos, using different backgrounds and poses. Their usual jumping pose, superhero and just funny pictures, their speciality.

''Can you see that thin building there on the right, with the point on top?'' she hears Ross suddenly whisper in her ear as he points in a direction at 2 o'clock. She follows the length of his arm, trying to figure out which building he's looking at, ''That's The Top Of The Rock.''

''Wait, which one?'' she asks him, still confused. She feels two large hands holding the sides of her head and slowly turning it in the direction she has to look. His head rests on her shoulder. ''The one that turns into a pyramid on top.''

''Oh, I see it!'' she tells him happily, hitting him on his arm. ''Isn't that the one where that picture of the workers spending their break on a beam floating high above the city has been taken?''

''Yeah, that's the one.'' Ross laughs at her never ending supply of random knowledge.

''Love it, Laura and Ross. Keep the Auslly chemistry up. A few more shots and we're done here.''

''Keep your scarf with you, or I'm gonna choke you with it.'' Laura warns Ross when she gets hit in the face once more with the end of his long, red scarf. Ross laughs out loud and grabs the end to rub it in her face teasingly. Laura fights back and tries to push him away when a loud voice disturbs them.

''Ross, makeup!'' Laura's stylist warns him.

''It's okay, we're pretty much done. I just need Laura and Ross in Central Park.'' the photographer laughs it off. The four release the railing and talk on about the passing photo shoot, when Laura and Ross are being motioned by their stylists and the writers.

''Raini, Calum, you can return to the hotel, we just need a few more shots and then we're done for today. Ross, Laura, you can change in your second pair of clothes and we'll return to Central Park.''

They nod understanding and walk with their stylists.

* * *

><p>''You did not do that!'' Laura is short on breath, causing her to cough while she laughs loudly. Ross keeps nodding and looks at her amusingly.<p>

''Then Rydel came in, imagine; I still had the ice cream scoop in my hand, Ellington holding the pan lid as some sort of shield and literally on every wall, small scoops of vanilla ice cream, slowly sliding down.'' Ross adds to his story, using his hands to describe every detail which makes it easy to picture. Laura almost dies, imagining Rydel's shocked, Ellington's seemingly innocent and Ross's extremely guilty face trying to hold his laughter.

''That's by far, the best story I've heard in a while.'' Ross still enjoys Laura laughing so hard, so he's not planning on letting it stop. They were walking towards Central Park, the streets white as snow, the sky turning a shade of grey, and the air so cold, you felt it in your eyes.

''Hey, Laura,'' he asks her, looking down with a serious look in his eyes, ''Why did the bicycle fall over?'' she looks up, holding her laugh and shakes her head, signalling she doesn't know the answer. He looks straight in front of him when telling her the punchline. ''He was _two tired.'' _Next to him, he could see Laura covering her face while struggling to keep up with him, laughing hysterically.

''I think I just found a new all-time favourite.'' she tells him while shaking her head giggling. He makes a bow next to her.

''You're very welcome.''

''Mommy, look, that's Austin!'' they suddenly hear behind them and turn around quickly. A small blond haired boy, probably about seven or eight, looks up to them while pulling his mother's hand. Laura and Ross look at each other laughing and kneel down to the little boy.

''Hey, dude, nice meeting you. I'm Austin Moon, you probably already know Ally too, right?'' Ross asks him while holding his hand out for the boy to shake, ''What's your name?''

''Carter!'' he answers while shaking Ross's enormous hand in comparison to his tiny one while looking up to his mother proudly. ''I've seen you on my TV, what are you doing in New York, I thought you lived in Miami?'' they exchange a look and silently agree to stick to the story of the movie they're filming, since he'll be seeing that in a few months.

''We're only here for a few days. You see, we're meeting these two winners of a fan competition here and we're working on a song with them.'' Laura explains to Carter giving his mother a subtle wink.

''A fan competition? How come I didn't hear of that, I'm your number one fan, I would've won for sure!'' Carter sadly tells them and they look at them with sad eyes. Laura lays one hand on his shoulder comforting.

''Sorry, buddy. But I'm sure there will be more and you'll have a fair chance of winning,'' Ross cheers him up and ruffles his hair, ''do you want your mom to take a photo of us as a memory?'' Carter nods happily and his mother takes out her phone to snap a few photos of the three. They give him a big hug and Laura gets up to stretch her sore legs. She sees Ross doing the 'What up?' handshake that lights up Carter's face and he gives him another hug. Smiling, she sees how good Ross is with little kids.

''We'll see you soon, make sure you win the next competition!'' he reminds him and they wave him goodbye as Carter's mom thanks them.

''Little fans are the best, right?'' Ross asks her as they walk along.

''He was really adorable. Kinda looked like you.'' she agrees and watches the kid walking in the opposite direction, giving him a final wave.

''Did you just call me adorable?'' he looks at her grinning. Laura laughs as they walk closer to the main entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay <strong>

**In my opinion, this sucked melons**

**This is the first time I've thought that about a chapter but I guess I wasn't inspired**

**The thing is, I have this really busy month coming and I wanted to write some extra's so I can stick to my usual update time**

**I really really wanted to include a photo shoot, don't worry the Auslly one is for next time**

**I mentioned Laura's birthday, that's something you should look forward to, should be in a chapter or two**

**Also Ross's birthday is coming up the month after, but if that will be in the period you're all looking forward to, if you catch my drift**

**Anyhow, here are some reviews I've been dying to answer!**

sicklscaler chapter 9

One question was that last part them acting? Wish there was more to read though. Thanks for the update. **- Yeah, it was! Sorry if that wasn't clear, just remember that, once you see the story being written in cursive and I use the characters names instead of the real ones, they're filming a scene. Also, I'm very aware my chapters are shorter than other stories you might read. Not trying to make excuses, but writing chapters is taking especially long for a person who's native language isn't English and I'm really working on it. I love English and I'm improving it, but, sadly, my vocabulary is limited. Which is why I stick to describing details **

Reece Grayson chapter 9

OMG! OMG! Why have I only read this story now? THIS STORY IS AMAZEBALLS! Keep up the good work! :D  
>bnstand chapter 1<br>I just started reading this story yesterday and omg! I am so hooked its crazy! I LOVE the storyline you have going on here! Love the idea of an Austin & Ally movie!  
>RossShipsRaura chapter 9<br>That was amazing! I was biting my nails for the majority of it, omg. Can't wait until the next update! **- These are just three of the many amazing reviews I was talking about, you make my heart melt**

**Bnstand, to answer a few of your questions:  
>Ross's song is Dance With Me by Olly Murs. There's just something about the vibe of the dude that reminds me of Ross, which is why I'm using multiple songs by him in the story!<br>The restaurant is slightly based on Friday's, I'm not sure if you know it? I've only been to America twice, but these restaurants were my favourite and I always like those 80s diners, so cute!**  
><strong>The review about you being able to visualize was the best one I've gotten, ever. It's exactly what I'm trying people to experience by reading it, and I'm so glad it worked with at least one of you, you're amazing<strong>

**Last thing: I have exactly 80 reviews now and my goal is getting a hundred in two chapers, which will def work. But to get it going a bit more, I need your help**

**WHAT IS A PERFECT THING TO DO ON AN EVENING, WHICH COULD BE A DATE, BUT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE? I've got pretty much everything figured out, except a little thing, this. Would mean a lot if you could suggest some things!**

**xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG GUYS SORRY I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE TONIGHT!**

**I was actually about to sleep when my eyes snapped open and I had to turn my pc on again ahahah oops**

**So people in my time zone will def be sleeping already, but you'll read it tomorrow**

**So I passed the 90 today, YAAAAY! So I'll be updating when I reach the 100, which will def happen soon, since I know you will lalalove this chapter, but you will lalalove the next chapter even more and I know FOR SURE you will LALAFUCKINGLOVE THE CHAPTER AFTER**

**I'm rambling. None of that was a lie though.**

**Okay those reviews about now believing my native language wasn't English were sooooo cute, but yeah, it's true hahaha. I also couldn't believe you liked last chapter.. Guess you also dig the friend Raura moments. Interesting.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>''I'm gonna try to give as few directions as possible, this has got to come all from you, guys. You know Auslly best, do what Auslly would do.''<p>

The little square they had used to shoot the photos included a bench and an authentic, dark green street light, all covered in white snow. They had taken place on the matching bench, after wiping off most snow, Ross leaning backwards and Laura leaning against him, looking in the camera. After a few shots, the photographer told them to ignore the camera, like he wasn't there. They stand up from the bench and Laura leans her back against the streetlight. Ross goes to stand in front of her, playing with her curls. Laura laughs and wraps her hands around his neck, like most Auslly hugs looked like, while Ross wrapped his large arms around her tiny waist.

For this shoot, Laura had exchanged her thick coat for a lighter one. Laura wore a black trench coat, with a skirt under it, revealing her bare legs and red pumps. On her head laid a red knitted beanie, which did not help the fact that she was absolutely freezing. Ross was still wearing his long black coat with his red scarf. They clearly made their clothes match. He snuggles his face in her hair. Letting his neck go, Laura rests her hands and head on his chest while Ross rests his cheek on top of her head.

''Good chemistry, keep going, almost there.'' the photographer announces. Ross feels Laura shiver noticeable and raises his head from hers to look at her. Her skin is as white as ever, her bare legs shaking and he sees her red coated lips tremble with every breath she takes.

''Are you okay?'' Ross whispers, not really wanting everyone to join the conversation. Laura takes her turn to look up through her eyelashes and smiles with a shaky breath.

''Yeah, I'm fine. It's just for a little while, I'll survive.'' he takes her hands, which are way below normal body temperature, in between his and turns his head to the director and photographer.

''Laura is kinda freezing over here.'' he yells at them irritated while Laura slaps his chest, not wanting to create any obstruction and shakes her head quickly.

''We're really sorry, Laura, but this is how we want it. Only a little more, you can do it.'' Kevin encourages Laura and nods his head supportively.

''He's right, if you give us some good shots, we're done before you know it. You show us how bad you wanna go inside again and give us the best Auslly you got.'' the photographer adds and puts on thump up behind his camera. Ross gives her a look, deciding they have to give them all if he wants Laura not to freeze to death out here.

He takes a step in her direction, in which Laura presses her back against the street light, and cups her face with two hands. Coming closer until their noses touch, he hears approving mumbling from the directors and photographer. Laura understands what he's trying to do and grabs hold of his scarf with two hands, pulling him closer. They hear dozens of snaps from the camera, but no signal that they're done for today. Ross sighs, knowing there's only one thing to do that will make them approve.

''Do you mind if I…?'' Ross asks her softly, knowing that Laura understands it too. She shakes her head and pulls his faces even closer until their lips brush and their eyes close. They hear the people around then hold their breath and the camera snapping five photos per second. They automatically smile, knowing the impact they have on the rest, while still having their eyes closed. Just a second before Ross is about to press his lips against hers, they feel tiny flakes landing on their faces, gradually sticking to their hair and cheeks.

Opening her eyes, Laura sees hundreds of snowflakes slowly coming down, covering the grey spots on the streets and sidewalks. And, like it was meant to be, the streetlights around them light up, one at the time. She looks at Ross, smiling widely before they both look up as the streetlight illuminates the two, still in each other's embraces. After a few last snaps, the photographer stands up behind his camera and puts his hands together.

''That was amazing, people! That's a wrap for today, go inside and warm up.''

* * *

><p>Laura gives her hair one final squeeze with her towel covered hand before throwing it back into the bathroom. Dressed in a loose shirt and sweatpants, she walks over to her bed to check her phone messages. The whole twitter thing had blown over by now, not without having left a huge impact on the Raura and Auslly fandom. She had more notifications than ever, most fans asking about the photo. She decides to leave it like that, no comment on it, so it can die out on its own.<p>

The silence is suddenly disturbed by a knock on the door. Yawning, she gets up to answer it.

''Hey, Laura! Just wanted to say you did great today, the photos came out just like we wanted,'' Kevin held out a yellow map for her to grab and she curiously took it from him. ''We already chose the ones we're using, but I figured you might want to see them. You should ask the rest to come over and scan through them.''

''Great idea! Thanks, Kevin, I'll see you tomorrow.'' Laura happily accepts the offer and waves him goodbye. Aching to open the envelope, she decides to wait for the rest.

_Just got the photos from Kevin, we're having a movie night at my place! X Laura_

Less than two seconds later, she hears the first knock on the door and she already knows who it is.

''Welcome to my paradise.'' she greets Raini without even checking if it's her.

''Gracias.'' Raini answers while launching herself on the bed, immediately grabbing the yellow envelope. Laura runs over and grabs it out of her hands before she has the chance to open it.

''Nah ahh, we're waiting for the guys.'' and she puts it safely in the desk drawer, in which Raini groans.

''But I wanna see! Especially your photos with Ross, how did those turn out?'' Raini asks her while looking at her intensely. Laura shrugs while taking a seat next to her.

''Pretty good, I think. Had to wear a dress and a super thin coat, so it was pretty cold. But Ross and I found a way to get them all the material they needed. And, at the end, it started to snow, it was an amazing sight!'' Laura gushes while thinking back how magical it felt when all the lights went on as the tick snowflakes fell from the sky. Raini sees her eyes lit up when she thinks about it and keeps staring at her. When Laura realizes what kind of look Raini is giving her, she comes back to reality.

''Anyway, I bet they're fine,'' Laura concludes in which Raini rolls her eyes and mumbles something. When she sees Laura looking at her, she starts a new topic.

''So, what's with the new bracelet? I thought you never accessorised?'' and she grabs Laura's pulse around which the shiny bracelet was hanging. She inspects it carefully, moving it around her pulse.

''Oh, that's just an early birthday present from Andrew. He gave it to me the morning we left.'' Laura shyly tells with a big smile on her face.

''Andrew? The 'I'm-telling-everyone-Laura-Marano-is-my-girlfriend-Andrew'?'' Raini asks her with raised eyebrows while letting go of her arm. ''Are you two a thing now?''

''Okay, firstly, he did not tell everyone I was his girlfriend, his friends made it up. Second, we're not a thing. He just gave me this cause he's a really good friend.'' Laura defends him and stands up.

''A really good friend as in boyfriend material?'' Raini keeps questioning and Laura runs a hand through her damp hair.

''I don't know, I mean, I've never looked at him like that.'' she finally looks Raini in the eyes, not being able to hold it in anymore. ''And then suddenly he gives me this silver bracelet. I'm just really confused with everything going on. I feel like he meant something with it.'' she confesses to her best friend and leans against a wall with a desperate look on her face. ''I just feel like I had my life in order the day we left for New York, but ever since then, I have this feeling I have to choose.''

''Choose between who?'' Raini almost cheers but hides her happiness when Laura gives her a strange look.

''Can I ask you something?'' She asks Raini quietly, in which she slowly nods, and joins her on the bed.

''Do you think Ross has been acting strange too? I mean since we got here, he's been all tense at one point and suddenly his mind is in another dimension, acting like you're not even in the room. And yesterday, when we had that 'pillow' fight, he was acting fun, like he normally is, and suddenly I caught him staring with this dark look. Next thing I know, he's practically throwing me out of the room.''

Her story got interrupted by a loud thud of something hitting her room door. They exchange a confused look as Laura gets up to see who or what just interrupted their conversation.

* * *

><p>He just got Laura's text as he changed into his pyjamas. Figuring he can't show up without a shirt, he puts a plain white V-neck on and crosses the hall to Laura's door. He's about to knock when something stops him.<p>

''Oh, that's just an early birthday gift from Andrew.''

His knuckles are an inch away from the wood when he freezes and drops his arm. He looks around the hall, seeing it's deserted as ever, he carefully lays his ear against the door.

''Are you two a thing now?'' he presses his ear even more forcefully against the door, not wanting to miss anything. The thing he does miss, is the sound of a door closing on the opposite of the hall.

''I mean, I've never looked at him like that.'' Laura's voice sounds unsure, thinking of the possibilities.

''I have this feeling I have to choose.'' _What_? She has to choose between who? Andrew and…? Their voices suddenly become low, like they're talking about something secret. He freezes when he hears him name being mentioned in the following sentence.

''Tense…pillow fight…dark look-''

''Are you eavesdropping?'' he heard a voice behind him. Ross loses his balance and accidently hits the door with his foot. He quickly spins around and sees Calum looking at him laughing.

''I'm not-''

''Hey guys, just in time. Come in'' Laura opens the door and leads them inside. Ross gives Calum a look to make sure Calum doesn't mention it to the girls.

''Hey, what were you guys talking about?'' Ross asks, maybe a little too obvious. The girls exchange a look.

''Oh, just the movie we're watching. But let's look at the photos first, okay?'' Laura tells them with a nervous smile and hands him the envelope. Everyone gathers on the bed as Ross spreads the photos in the middle.

* * *

><p><strong>I think next chapter will be super fun, we will talk about the photos, each one, in perfect detail<strong>

**So Ross now knows Andrew isn't just a friend**

**Laura gets the signals but has a hard time putting them together.. Drah-mah**

RikerxDove chapter 10

I love this story more and more everyday! It just gets better and better and I'm so surprised I found such an amazing story. Thank you so much for writing this! Keep up the great work and thanks again for writing the best Raura story ever! **- Well, thanks for melting my heart like that, the bill will be sent to you in a week. But seriously, you're such a sweetheart!**

bnstand chapter 10

I think you are crazy! This chapter did not suck at all! It was really good for you not being inspired! Don't be so hard on yourself hun! As for your question... what about going ice skating or bowling or something? Or dancing? All good things to do with friends, or on a date. I'm not sure, I'm still thinking! I'll dm you if i think of anything else! **- Thank you AGAIN for leaving such a sweet review! You literally just named one thing I've been planning on using in a chapter, which will probs be my and your favourite so far, so look forward to that! The other two things are also options I've def thougth about, great ideas, but I need to work those out to give them a fun spin. Thanks for the ideas!**

**This super sweet girl started talking to me on Tumblr too, giving me ideas, and it's like all your minds are connected, there's one thing you want me to write about, which I'll use for sure.**

**The request is still open, guys! If you have any cute and fun ideas for a night out that could be a date but doesn't have to be, please let me know, you'd help me a lot!**

**Also, I would lovelovelove it if you could tell me your favourite part of the chapter. It's fun for me to see and it could help me to see what kind of stuff I need to use more often**

**Byebye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEEY PEOPLEPEOPLEPEOPLE HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING THIS FINE EVENING**

**IM ABSOLUTELY GREAT CAUSE I PASSED THE 100 REVIEWS LAST NIGHT**

**I would've updated as soon as I got a hundred but it was already like after midnight so I decided to wait till tonight**

**BUT GUYS AWESOME RIGHT OMFG**

**Shoutout to… Guest… for being the 100****th**** reviewer ahahaha sorry girl, you should make an account so I can give you a shoutout! Plus, then you'll get an alert when I update the story which is super handy! I advise everyone to make an account if you don't have one yet.**

**So anyhow**

**With this chapter, the story is really starting to pick up its pace. You'll especially like the end, trust me on that**

* * *

><p>''I love this one!'' Raini squeals while holding up one of the photos. It shows the four on top of the Empire State building, doing superhero poses. Calum has his back straight, on fist in the air and looks up with a serious face. Ross stands with his legs apart, and his fists clenched on his hips while looking in the camera. Laura and Raini had matched their poses, standing both on one leg, the other one straight behind them, and lean towards the camera like they're flying while looking each other in the eyes laughing.<p>

''That's a good one, I think the writers chose this one too as one of the promotion photos.'' Calum agrees and grabs it from Raini. Turning it around, he reveals a little, black cross in the top right corner. Kevin had told them the mark meant that photo was chosen to get published.

''Too bad this one wasn't chosen, it's fun.'' Laura comments and holds up another. In between the shoots, they had been given a short break. One of the crew members decided to put some music on, to prevent they would get too cold with the icy wind on top of the tower. And it worked, they had danced to numerous Walk The Moon and Bruno Mars songs. Without knowing, the photographer had taken a few photos of them dancing around.

Raini and Laura were dancing together with big smiles on their faces, Ross was standing with his back towards the camera, his hands in the air and Calum was kicking his legs up.

''Oh, this one is.'' Ross found another photo of them dancing that _did_ have a cross on the back. On this one, the group had split. Raini and Calum were in the back dancing on opposite of each other, making funny faces, but you noticed that your eyes were pulled to the centre. In the front, Ross and Laura were dancing together; Ross had his hand up, spinning Laura around and looking at her smiling. Laura's hair was floating around her in the spin, her eyes closed and a big open mouth smile was clearly noticeable on her face.

''Yeah, I wonder why.'' Raini teases them, laughing while Calum joins in. Laura rolls her eyes while looking at the other photos. In total were six photos chosen, three on the Empire State Building and three in Central Park. Raini picked up the second pile photos. ''Let's look at the Central Park photos, I'm dying to see how they turned out.''

The photos were sorted from start of the shoot, to finish. The first one showed them sitting on the snow covered bench, Laura leaning against Ross, both smiling towards the camera. Laura's bare legs were almost as white as the snow around them. It was the first of the three that made the cut.

''Cute one.'' Raini praised them and put it back. The next few were of them standing under the street light, looking into each other's eyes. This was before Ross defended Laura and they had worked extra fast. They skipped through them, hearing the occasional _aww_ from either Raini or Calum, until they one particular was exposed. Raini and Laura gasped while Ross and Calum had their mouth hung open.

It showed the two under the street light, Laura's back pressed against it. Ross had his hands lightly touching Laura's cheeks while you could see Laura's hands firmly grabbing his scarf and pulling him down. Her eyes were fluttered closed, head slightly tilted back and her full lips slightly apart. Not even an inch apart were Ross's lips, closed and in a small smile, looking down at her adoringly.

''Wow, that's so romantic.'' Raini gushes and quickly checks the back for the black cross, which was indeed there. Laura just nods, still gaping at the picture and brings it closer to her face, inspecting every detail. On her long eyelashes she could see a tiny, lost snowflake. It must've snowed lightly, without them noticing. The bright red lipstick made her lips look even fuller and a small blush on her cheek showed the effect of her low body temperature. The studio light that illuminated them, showed the small dimple in Ross's cheek and the gleam in his eyes clearly.

''Look at us, Ross, we did great.'' Laura says and hands him the photo. He nods slowly in response and looks at it, swallowing noticeably. He can't believe that was them in the photo. Anyone would say the two people in the photo were in love, which was exactly what they tried to make them believe, right? So what seemed wrong here? Were they always this believable? He honestly couldn't remember thinking about forming that exact pose for the photo, which points out that the photo was as natural as it could be. Are they really that good actors? He knew he wasn't.

''Ross, you okay?'' Calum asks him suddenly and he abruptly drops the photo.

''Hmm?'' three pairs of eyes look at him, two curiously and one concerned. ''Oh, yeah. I'm fine.'' he casually coughs and picks up another photo to divert the attention.

''Hey, that's the third one.'' Laura points at the back and moves towards him to be able to see it better. This was the last photo the photographer had made, just after the lights went on and it began snowing. They're still in the same position as the other photo, only now the street light shines down on them. Their heads are tilted back, looking at the lantern, smiling widely while snowflakes land on their figures.

''That's a really good one.'' he hears her sigh next to his ear. He shifts his head slightly and sees her looking over his shoulder. He jumps a little when she grabs it from his hands and shows it to Calum and Raini. ''The writers did a good job choosing the photos, they're all amazing.''

''Let's watch the movie.'' Ross abruptly interrupts the rest and clears his throat which makes the others look up from the photo. He climbs off the bed and puts the DVD he brought in the TV. Soon the screen lights up as the movie starts.

''Dibs on couch!'' Raini and Calum yell at the same time and jump off the bed directly on the brown couch that was located directly at the foot of the bed, facing the TV. Rolling her eyes, Laura makes herself comfortable, laying on her belly towards the TV. She feels the bed slightly lower when a large figure settles next to her.

A large white pillow appears in front of her and she gratefully takes it, laying it in front of her to support her arms on. Making a comfortable support with her arms, she lays her head on front of it. Next to her, Ross looks at her tired form, chuckling and lays his arms on his pillow too, but holds himself up. Even though the bed is big, the two lay in the middle with only a few inches between their pillows.

''Moulin Rouge? Seriously?'' Laura looks up to see Ross smirking down at her. ''Oh, who am I kidding, I could've known.''

''You better stay awake to watch it all.'' he jokingly warns her in which she yawns as response.

''I'll try.''

* * *

><p>The second scene hadn't ended yet or Ross noticed a way too calm Laura lying next to him. He checks on her and immediately realizes her eyes were closed, her mouth half open, releasing tiny sighs and even a mumbling once in a while if he focussed hard enough. He grins as he taps on Calum's shoulder and points at her.<p>

The two on the couch turn around and immediately laugh at their sleeping friend on the comfortable bed. Raini widens her eyes, signalling an idea popped into her head.

''This is perfect.'' she says and grabs her phone from the couch support and opens the Instagram app. But instead of leaving it on photo mode, she taps the movie camera icon to switch it to video mode. She looks around and points the camera to herself and makes sure the rest fits in. She holds it, so that you can't see Laura and Ross just yet, just her and Calum and taps the big button.

''Hey guys, we were just watching a movie in Laura's room and look what happened after five minutes.'' Raini giggles while explaining the situation. Calum waves at the camera as she shifts the phone up to first capture Ross, who raises his eyebrows, shrugging while nodding at Laura. The camera then captures Laura's body and zooms in on her closed eyes. Suddenly, she frowns in her sleep, shifting her body and with still closed eyes, she moves a little to the left, her head resting on Ross's lower arm. She blindly gropes for something to hold and smiles when her hand find Ross's pulse and wraps it around his.

''So comfortable…'' she mumbles and continues sleeping, with her head leaning against Ross. Before anyone can respond, the white dot had reached the end of the grey line, telling them the video was at its maximum length. They stare at Laura and Ross's embrace, while Ross, himself, stares at Raini's phone.

''Should I…?'' Raini asks him, expecting him to tell her to delete it, but Ross shrugs his head.

''Nah, post it. I don't mind.'' and he turns his attention back to Laura. Raini exchanges a look with Calum.

''I know you won't, but Laura-'' she starts arguing but stops when she sees the smile laying on both of their lips. Laura is noticeably enjoying her current sleeping position while Ross smiles, looking down at her. She feels Calum nudging her and nodding his head towards something. Then she sees it. Laura's left hand, which was once sloppily wrapped around Ross's right pulse, was now palm to palm with his right hand, their fingers intertwined. Ross was, probably absentminded, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Without thinking any further, she taps 'next', quickly choosing a good filter and writes a caption.

**Late night movie party with the cast! Well at least ¾ of it… #WorkingNineToFive**

* * *

><p><em>Ally and Trish were hanging out at Trish's room after Stacy and Toby had left. It was already late at night, but Ally had to tell Trish about the whole Stacy thing.<em>

''_She did not do that! She messes with the wrong people.'' Trish states angrily, probably already planning revenge on the girl. Ally laughs at her while putting his arms on her shoulders to calm her down._

''_Don't be like that Trish, maybe I overreacted. Besides, Austin and I already talked it out.'' at the same moment, from Ally's phone sounds a _ping_, telling her she received a message. Checking it, she furrows her eyebrows and a smile appears when she finishes it._

''_See, she didn't even realize. She's such a sweet girl for apologizing. You saw the girl, she couldn't hurt a fly.'' Ally shows Trish the text, who reads it with one eyebrow raised, judgingly. _

''_**Hey, Ally. Austin just texted me about today, I'm really sorry if I made you think I was trying to flirt with Austin, I really wasn't. This whole experience is just so new to me, I really want you guys to like me. I'll see you tomorrow! Xx- Stacy.**__ Do you even believe this, Ally?'' Trish asks her, not believing any word in the text. The smile disappears from Ally's face._

''_Well, yeah, of course! She apologizes and her reason makes total sense. She was just nervous.'' Ally defends her and starts to type a response text. Trish eyes her carefully._

''_Just be careful, Ally. There's something about those two I don't like.''_

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAHHHH that was a lot of fun<strong>

**Bet you guys didn't expect that to happen, did ya**

**But whoever will carry Laura back into her bed?**

**Great question**

**Review your suspicions **

bnstand chapter 11

I was so excited when I saw the alert in my email that there was a new chapter! This was so cute! My fav part was when Ross and Laura were getting their pics taken and it started to snow. That scene was just very sweet! Although picturing the scene where Ross was eavesdropping on Laura and Raini made me laugh! Can't wait to see what's next!  
>Oh! And here's a few more ideas... karaoke, a hockey game (or any sporting event), or a concert? Lol I'm thinking hard for ya girl! <strong>- Ugh, you sweet little angel, giving me ideas and stuff. I'm so glad people actually give me inspiration, or at least one lol. Thanks for telling me what you loved sweetie! Thanks for being the 101<strong>**st**** reviewer btw! You're all official my dalmations**

RikerxDove chapter 11

They almost kissed.  
>They. Almost. Kissed.<br>AND ANDREW NO WHY.

Firstly can we please just establish the fact that I'm never getting over this? Like, ever. *Taylor Swift voice*

But seriously. This story is so perfect I cry about it. No joke. Congrats on one hundred reviews, by the way! Which means an updaaaate. *evil smile*

Thanks for the shout out and compliment, haha! Anyways, as I've said before, I love this story to pieces and I can't wait until the next chapter. It really is the best 'fic on these boards and I'm never going to get over it. Pretty sure I'll gush to my future children about it.

Keep up the incredible work! I feel creepy, but I love you lots. :D You're pretty much my new favorite author, sorry J.K. and Stephanie ... oops? **- Okat that was like the longest, coolest review everrrrrr, thanks so much! Only if you tell your future children how many cool reviews you posted and how amazeballs you are. I LOVE YOU LOTSER ahahaha**

**Lots of love**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, I've been spending all day yesterday on writing two new chapters with the thought of updating the same night, but I forgot so I'll be updating now at this early hour**

**Sorry for my American bae's, but it'll be like a present when you wake up..**

**Shout out to the sweet gals who let me use their twitter name in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>''Happy birthday!'' Laura's eyes snap open and reveal her three best friends sitting around her on the enormous bed. She rubs her eyes and looks at them, smiling widely. Ross stands up from the bed and pulls the curtains open to reveal an, again, snow white city. Laura opens her thick comforter and jumps off the bed to stand next to Ross. Silently enjoying the view, she's grateful to spend her birthday in this beautiful, snow covered city. Turning to Ross, she hugs him tightly and returns to the bed to give a big hug to her other friends.<p>

''Thank you guys, this is already the best birthday ever!'' Laura exclaims and looks around. Thinking for a moment, she looks at them questioning. ''How did you get into my room?''

''We went to the reception and asked for it nicely. When we said it was your birthday, we got a spare key handed.'' Raini explains, in which Laura looks worried.

''If that's all it takes to get a spare key to a room, I'm not feeling that safe anymore.'' she says to herself in which the rest just laugh, telling her not to worry. At the same time, they turn to each other.

''Present time!'' Raini takes first turn and hugs Laura again before giving her a package wrapped in red wrapping paper with a cute, white bow. ''Happy birthday, bestie.''

Laura carefully pulls on the string to untie the bow and neatly detaches the tape, not wanting to rip the paper. Underneath the wrapping, she finds a shiny red vinyl record player.

''Oh my god, Raini, I love it! How did you know?'' Laura tells her while opening the lid, admiring her perfect present.

''You've been telling me your old one broke for months. That's not all, play the record.'' Raini points at the player and Laura realizes a vinyl record is laying inside the player. She raises the needle to carefully let it land on the very outside of the record. A song starts, which she recognizes immediately from listening to it constantly.

''The new Taylor Swift album!'' Laura squeals and hugs Raini again, loving that Raini knows her so well.

''My turn!'' Calum interrupts them, not being able to wait for her to see his present, and he reveals a soft package. Laura curiously takes it from him, scanning and touching the present with her hands, guessing what it may be.

''Don't feel, open it!'' Raini hits her playfully and Laura quickly unwraps the package. It's a big, blue shoulder bag with the title 'WALK THE MOON' on the front, just like the sweater she owns.

''Calum, it's so cute, thank you!'' she wraps her arms around Calum once again.

''Look inside.'' he teases in which she opens the bag. In the small pocket on the side, she finds two small pieces of paper.

''Tickets for the February show, yay!'' she shows the other two, smiling widely. She thanks Calum one more time before turning her attention to Ross, who looks at her uneasy.

''You'll get my present later.'' she looks at him, grinning.

''You forgot my birthday, didn't you?'' she asks him judgingly. He shakes his head, defending himself.

''I wanted to buy something in New York, I just haven't had the time to do it yet.'' he explains to her and promises she'll get it soon. Laura smiles at him understanding and looks at her presents gratefully.

They hang in her room for a bit until Ross speaks up, showing them a twitter page on his phone.

''Look what the fans trended last night.'' they gather around him and take turns to look at his phone.

''#HappyBDayLauraLivestream.'' Laura reads from the screen and smiles. ''They're so cute.'' After thinking for a moment she looks at the other three. ''Are you guys down?''

They exchange looks and shrug, agreeing with the idea.

''Let's give them what they want. Wait, isn't it super early on the West Coast?'' Calum asks them and looks at his phone to check the time. ''Eleven pm, means it's eight there. That's not too early right? Besides, it's Saturday, there's no school.''

''Let's do it, everyone announce it on twitter!'' and they open their own twitter profiles. The writers had given them the morning off, since it was Laura's birthday, to give her the opportunity to celebrate it with her friends. As soon as Laura's teasing tweet was posted, dozens of fans retweeted and added their own comments, mostly in caps lock. After the other three made the event official, Ross tweeted the link to the livestream site.

Taking their place, Raini and Laura let themselves fall on the couch as the boys leaned their backs against it, sitting in front of them. Ross adjusts the laptop so everyone is visible and leans back, waiting for the fans to gather on the site.

''This is so impulsive, we didn't even prepare anything.'' Laura laughs which reminds Ross of something. He quickly tweets the fans to send them questions, using the hashtag they trended last night.

''Everyone ready?'' Calum asks them and hits the record button.

''Hey guys!'' Laura greets the viewers and waves at the camera. Comments start flooding under their reflection screen, too fast to be able to read. A few shout outs to countries and people, which they speak out loud in the camera, a few questions but mostly happy birthday's directed to the happy brunette. After some fans reminded them of the Happy Birthday Song, they quickly sang it, including the occasional 'cha cha cha's'.

''Thanks for joining us on such an early hour, it was pretty random. Let's answer some questions.'' Raini comments and opens her twitter app, directly going to the hashtag page.

''What can you tell us about the movie, asked imweirdR5.'' she asks and looks at her co-stars. Laura's eyes widen, immediately taking her chance to answer the question.

''Great question! Guys, what can we tell them?'' she asks them, laughing. ''Oh, you can expect a new location. Ehm, some songs, of course, you might recognize. What else?''

''Auslly, you can expect some good Auslly.'' Ross teases while he reads some other tweets and he looks up, his eyes connecting to Laura's. She laughs at the mention of the seemingly unavoidable subject.

''Of course, Auslly, can't forget that.'' she takes her turn reading some comments and finds the same word being mentioned multiple times. 'Instagram video? Why are you guys talking about an Instagram video?''

Her co-stars freeze and look at each other nervously. Confused, Laura looks in the camera.

''Yeah, we made a video yesterday. Of you sleeping.'' Raini admits, figuring she's most responsible, since it was her Vine. Laura's eyes widen and she hits Raini with a pillow.

''Guys!'' she laughs and takes a turn to hit the boys too. When the pillow hits Ross's shoulder, he grabs it and tugs, making Laura almost fall over, laughing loudly. ''Can I at least watch it?''

''Now?'' Ross asks while now looking nervously himself. The comments on the site all tell them 'YES', but he isn't so sure it's a good idea.

''Yeah, why not?'' Laura doesn't realize the impact the video has made on the fans but will also have on her, probably. Raini sighs, knowing they can't make an excuse, and hands her her phone. As Laura watches it, smiling widely at the first part, Calum looks at Ross worried. At the last few seconds, Laura's smile falls and her eyes widen again.

''Wow, I was really tired that day.'' she laughs nervously at the camera, trying to hide her shame but failing. Raini tries to drop the awkward subject by reading another question.

''Ehm, R5Smiles asked, What do you do when you're not filming?'' the four do their best to jump to the next subject, even though the fans make sure they haven't had enough of the last one.

''Well, my room kinda turned into the hang room, like Calum's is on the set,'' Laura points at Calum who smirks in response, ''even though our rooms are exactly the same. Also, instead of filming, yesterday, we went to do something else.''

Laura gives Raini a look, silently asking if she could spoil about the photo shoot, in which Raini nods, knowing the writers were okay with it.

''We did a photo shoot for the film poster! We already saw the photos that are being used for promotion and I can tell you, they're really cool.'' Laura gushes in which the rest nods, agreeing.

''We don't know what the actual poster will look like, though, so that's a surprise for us too.'' Calum adds, winking at the camera. Ross remains silent during the following questions, just scrolling through other questions he could use.

''Oh, and the night we arrived, we explored the city!'' Calum remembers. The girls laugh, retrieving the memory from a few weeks ago.

''Right! We went shopping for a while, until Laura and I found this huge Abercrombie so we took the opportunity and took a photo with two of those cute models.'' Raini tells the fans enthusiastic. Laura sees Ross look up and faces the computer with an irritated look, looking down again when he sees Laura looking at him through the computer. Raini continues to describe how the night went on, subtly leaving the part about Laura and Ross's dance out.

''What presents did you get, Laura, by ItsAlly_Dawson'' Ross reads a tweet from his phone and looks at her. Laura's face lights up and starts to add up every present she got for her birthday.

''Okay first of all, amazing username! This morning, these guys,'' Laura says while pointing at her three friends, ''woke me up and gave me their amazingly thoughtful presents.'' She grabs the two presents she got that morning to show to the camera. ''Raini got me a new vinyl record player, since mine broke a month ago, WITH the new Taylor Swift album, which I absolutely adore! Look, it's my favourite colour!'' she hugs the player like it's her baby, stroking it lovingly.

''And from Calum, I got this super cute Walk The Moon bag, to match with my sweater. Isn't it pretty? And also two tickets to one of their concerts this February, which I'm super excited for!'' Laura tells enthusiastic, patting Calum on his shoulder. He smirks in the camera and holds up two thumbs.

''And Ross…'' Laura slowly starts while holding her laugh. Ross interrupts her, defending himself and not wanting to give a bad impression to the fans.

''Okay, I didn't get her anything _yet_, BUT it will be worth waiting for.'' He brags about his, still unknown, present while looking in the camera, raising one eyebrow. Laura and Raini look at each other impressed while Calum raises his eyebrows.

''So you already know what you're gonna buy?'' Laura asks him, wanting him to release something.

''That's classified.'' he drops the subject. Laughing about Ross's secret, Raini grabs Laura's hand, holding it closer to the camera.

''And what's this bracelet I suddenly find here?'' Raini fakes her surprise in which Laura widens her eyes.

''Oh yeah, I got this one too, from a friend just before we flew to the location.'' she tells them while admiring the silver accessory around her pulse. This makes Ross look up from his phone, looking closer at the screen in front him.

''From who?'' Raini teases, wanting her to spill the name to the fans.

''Andrew, if you're watching, thanks again, I love it!'' Laura waves at the computer, smiling widely and shaking her pulse to show her shiny present.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm not sure if you guys are up to date with spoilers, but I've accidently seen one that literally made me cry. It was a photo and let me tell you, I wasn't at my strongest that night<strong>

**I'm kinda sad I scrolled over it, I mean, I'd rather not have seen it. You guys know which one I'm talking about?**

bnstand chapter 12

This was perfect! Today's my bday so this was the best bday present! Thank you for the shout-outs and compliments! You are awesome! I'm glad I can make ya happy by reviewing! And congrats on 100 reviews! You totally deserve it!

Ok this chapter was great (As they all have been)! I thought it was super cute how laura feel asleep! One question though, and maybe it's cause I'm exhausted right now that I'm thinking this) but weren't they already in laura's room? If i'm mistaken, then I HOPE its ross who carries her back to her bed! ;-) can't wait for the next update! **- Ugh again such a long review, I can't with you. Thanks, I'm so happy! Oh, you're totally right, they're in Laura's room, only Laura has to be carried to the right side of the bed, get tucked it by two strong arms, gentle hands…. what were we talking about?**

RikerxDove chapter 12

This was so adorable and so many feels and oh God, I'm sobbing.

One of my favorite parts of the story is how you can kind of tell that Raini and Calum ship Ross and Laura. Pretty similar to real life, honestly. And aww, Raura moments, yes. More feels equals more tears, jussayin'.

I can't wait until your next update! You're an incredibly talented author and I'm actually finding myself rereading this story and your others multiple times. xD **- You're too much, I can't believe this story actually made you read my other ones too! Do you have a fav? They're all pretty different, but I feel like I'm bettering myself with every story I finish YAAAY**

**I actually feel like I'm just having separate conversations with you two hahaha. I noticed I didn't get many new reviews for my last chapters, but a lot of new follows and favs, meaning new people! HEY! I don't know many of you and I'd love to get to know you**

**XXXXX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey-dy-hey! **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, THE SITE WAS DOWN FOR SEVERAL DAYS AND I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU GUYS GETTING IRRITATED CAUSE IT TOOK TOO LONG SO I UPDATED AS SOON AS THE SITE WAS UP SORRY FOR THE EARLYNESS**

**So first thing first, I decided I'm never gonna talk about spoilers here again, I literally got more reviews and DM's about that than about the story ahahaha and the spoiler is about Sunday's episode, so you'll find out soon anyway**

**The thing I do wanna talk about is Let's Not Be Alone, you guys know that song, right? R5 told us they're gonna release it as a single in a few weeks yaaaaaay! I'm so excited it's ma jam. If history repeats itself as with the spoiler, asking for more info, I'm not even gonna try to talk about exciting stuff with you guys like for real :)**

**On with the story! Oh, I bet you guys are gonna like this one.**

**Ps. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, as for Ross's hair: I'm not telling you how he has it. Either you want it like he had it in the good old days in 2013 or you're digging his long style, you imagine it like you want it. I don't wanna force anything on your imagination :)**

* * *

><p>''<em>From who?'' Raini teases, wanting her to spill the name to the fans.<em>

''_Andrew, if you're watching, thanks again, I love it!'' Laura waves at the computer, smiling widely and shaking her pulse to show her shiny bracelet._

''It's a really pretty bracelet.'' Raini sighs, inspecting it more.

''My butt hurts.'' Ross mumbles softly, but clear enough to be able to be heard by the other three and, probably, the fans. Laura and Raini look up from the bracelet just in time to see Ross standing up, stretching his legs and falling backwards on the couch, planting his butt between Laura and Raini, making them scoot apart.

''Ross! Seriously?'' Raini exclaims and tries to scoot more to the end of the couch, seeing how much space Ross occupies with his wide legs. Taking one of the big pillows, she places it on the floor, next to Calum and drops onto it.

''I'll keep you company, buddy.'' she turns to Calum and pats his knee. He fakes a sob and nods thankfully. While they keep answering questions, Laura looks at Ross's tall body, sitting way too close to hers, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looking in the camera. He's still seated in the middle of the couch, Laura next to him, having very little space to sit.

''You got a lot of space right there, can you not squeeze me to death.'' she tells him softly while pointing at the other side of the couch and leans backwards, pulling one leg on the couch. He follows her finger for a second before shrugging. Then his eyes fall on a familiar object. He stretches his arm for the other side of the couch, making Laura think he's actually moving a bit from her, but returns in the same spot. When she notices what he revealed, she blushes.

''Yeah, I've been meaning to return that to you.'' she admits, still talking softly, not wanting to disturb the livestream, looking at the dark blue, oversized hoodie, laying on the arm rest of the couch.

''_Sure_ you have, you secretly just wanna keep it for yourself cause it's _that_ comfortable.'' Ross accuses her in which she shakes her head quickly, laughing behind her hand. Giving the computer screen one glance, he sees some fans ignoring the questions and focussing on them. Some recognize the sweater from the photo in the plane and start to type in caps lock about it. Ross smiles and opens his twitter page once again to check in for some more questions. He even sees some fans recognizing the sweater from one time he wore it while ice skating and shows it to Laura, who just gapes at his phone.

Holding his phone in one hand, he casually leans backwards, and absentmindedly throws the other one over the back of the couch. Laura sees his arm flying over her head, to land right behind her head and sees his hand hanging down just inches above her shoulder. Worried, she nudges Ross and nods toward his arm, silently telling him it's probably not a good idea, knowing their fans. He shrugs and tells her not to overthink it. Reloading the twitter page, he sees most fans talking about them, in particular his arm that's almost over her shoulder. He shows it to Laura, who gives him an 'I told you so' look.

''Wanna tease them a little?'' he whispers in her ear in which her eyes widen immediately, shaking her head while looking at him worried. He ignores her refusal, leans back, smirking at the back of her head as he picks up a strand of her hair with the arm leaning over the couch, brushing his fingers over her bare shoulder. She shivers when feeling the light touch and automatically leans forward, her back detaching from the couch and his fingers from her shoulder.

Joining in with the actual livestream Raini and Calum now seem to be hosting themselves, Ross keeps staring at her back, now bent over in the position he was in once. He bumps his knee against hers, trying to get her attention but stops when she throws him an irritated look. Annoyed and bored, he looks for a question that he can use to join the livestream again, which he rudely ignored for the past minutes, he now realizes. He sees multiple tweets asking him the same question, followed by the same photo.

''Is Raura real?'' he reads out loud, interrupting Raini who was talking about another question, before giving the camera a suggestive look. The three around them become silent immediately and look at him unbelievingly. Laura turns her head towards him in a swift move, looking at him angrily which he ignores. Since the others aren't answering, he decides to push it a little more ''Good question, _is_ Raura real?''

''I can assure you, Raura is _not_ real.'' Laura tells them, emphasizing the 'not' and at the same time subtly pressing her long thumbnail in Ross's hand, which he moved from the back of the couch to right next to her thigh. He hisses, pulling his hand away, looking at the red spot where her nail had dug deep in his skin. Raini and Calum laugh a bit uneasy, wondering why on earth he picked this one out of all the questions he could pick.

''I'm just kidding guys.'' Ross laughs at the rest to assure nothing is going on. He still feels Raini's piercing eyes on him and looks away. Laura had seemed to have forgotten about it and does a few shout outs.

''Oh, guys, look at the time. The writers wanted us in the breakfast hall at 11:30.'' Laura announces and looks at the camera sadly. ''We had a lot of fun doing this, thank you all for being so supportive and trending these things!'' she sees Ross smirk from the corner of her eye and she immediately knows what he's thinking about.

''Yeah, great trends.'' Ross comments, winking at the camera and holding his thumb up, on his uninjured hand.

''Anyway,'' Laura shuts Ross up, ''We'll keep you updated on how things go here, see you soon!'' the whole cast waves at the computer, telling them goodbye, before Raini leans over and shuts it close. In a second, Laura's smile changes into a scowl. She turns to Ross on the couch, with a deep frown and hits him on his shoulder harshly.

''Ow!'' he grabs his shoulder with one hand, his second injury caused by Laura.

''What the hell is wrong with you, what was that about?'' she yells at him. He looks at her bluntly and rises from his seat.

''Relax, I was just teasing them, no biggie.'' he shrugs while walking around the room, collecting his things to return back to his room. Laura follows him with her hands on her hips, furious.

''_No biggie_?'' she asks him, not believing his argument. '' No biggie, Ross, we talked about this! We both agreed not to fuel the fire any more.''

''No, we didn't, we agreed we shouldn't let them influence the way we act around each other.'' Ross disproves her argument. He turns around to find her standing there and points between them two.

''We're gonna… go. We'll see you in a bit.'' Calum awkwardly says and pushes Raini out the door, following her after. Ross waves them goodbye with a smile, while Laura just raises one hand, not once losing sight of him. After she hears the door close, she continues.

''That doesn't mean you can just do these things, Ross, you know it damn well.'' she pierces a straight index finger at his chest. Ross's calm face turns into a frown.

''Jeez, Laura, calm down. I was just messing with them a little, you're overreacting.'' he rolls his eyes at her which makes her even more mad.

''You don't realize but every time you're messing with them, you're messing with me. I'm not a toy you can play with, this is not a fucking game, don't you understand?'' she gets tears in her eyes, admitting her feeling she has been struggling with for a long time now.

''Why are you taking this so rough, Laur? If there's something wrong you can tell me, alright?'' he tries to get her to open up with him and wraps his long arms around her back, pulling her closer. Instead of resting against his chest, she pushes his arms from her.

''No, I can't. Just forget it. This is not something I can just tell you, I haven't even figured it out myself. Just promise me you won't pull another stunt like this.'' she turns around and rests on the arm rest of the brown couch, sighing while covering her forehead with one hand. Ross narrows his eyes, not liking her rejection.

''Fine, I'll forget about it. When you've figured out why you're acting like such a bitch, you know where to find me.'' he stomps out the door and pushes it closed with a loud _bang_ that you can feel shaking through the room seconds later. Letting herself fall, bending her knees, Laura lets her thick tears fall.

* * *

><p>The whole day of filming, Laura and Ross had been avoiding each other. Luckily, the writers hadn't planned any major Auslly scenes, so they hadn't had to act all lovey around each other. The atmosphere had been strained until the moment the shooting was over, in which Ross had fled to his room without saying another word. Raini and Calum had noticed Laura's sad form and comforted her, offering their rooms to stay the evening, but Laura had politely refused. She didn't want to spend her birthday like this and there was only one way to change it.<p>

After a call from her mom, dad and Vanessa, wishing her all a very happy birthday, she hung up, glad she didn't broke down in the middle of the call. They didn't have an idea how her birthday had been and it was best if they wouldn't find out. She takes a deep breath, shakes her hair out of her face and walks out the door. She's about to knock on the door across the hall, when she notices it's a chink open and guitar music is clearly audible. Softly pushing the door open, she steps inside.

On his bed, with his back turned to her, Ross is playing the start of a song. After a few seconds of intro, his voice fills the room.

_All I need's a little love in my life__  
><em>_All I need's a little love in the dark__  
><em>_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start__  
><em>_Me and my broken heart_

The soft sound of his broken voice sends shivers of her back. She leans against the wall in the tiny hall, looking at his bent back, and his mind fully focussing on his song.

_I need a little loving tonight__  
><em>_Hold me so I'm not falling apart__  
><em>_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start__  
><em>_Me and my broken heart_

Laura smiles sadly, listening to his acoustic performance of a pop song, which makes the actual meaning of the song become clearer. Shifting a bit, she accidently kicks his empty suitcases which falls over, causing a soft thud on the lamination. Ross fingers freeze over the guitar strings and his head abruptly turns his head in the direction of the sound, to find Laura in her pyjamas, standing against the wall, looking from the suitcase to him.

''Hey. Sorry for sneaking up on you, the door was unlocked.'' she points at the door over her shoulder and closes it with her foot. She walks over to the bed where Ross still hasn't said a word but keeps watching every move she makes until she takes place next to him. They stay in that position for a minute before Laura keeps talking.

''The reason why I'm so nervous about the whole Raura subject is complicated. It's not cause it annoys me, it doesn't, it just… confuses me.'' she admits, which makes Ross look at her curiously. This gives her the courage to continue. ''Ever since we've been here, I feel like… like something's changed. And, honestly, it scares me.''

''What are you confused about?'' he asks her, caring about her wellbeing.

''I'm not sure, but I'm scared that if I don't find out soon, it'll break me.'' she sighs for a moment and looks him in the eyes. ''I just need to know, do you feel the same way?'' He freezes, wondering if she's talking about what he thinks she is.

''What do you mean?'' he gulps slowly, waiting for her to admit her real feelings towards him. He hears her sigh deeply.

''Have you noticed changes in how we… act?'' she points between them and looks at him questioning. He sighs, somehow disappointed on how she didn't say what he wanted her to say.

''I guess. The thing is, you don't have to be scared. I'll make sure that if we change, we change for the better. I can help you figure stuff out, we'll do it together.'' he grabs her hand in his to convince her and she nods, blushing.

''Thanks, I'd like that. Cause I really need you, Ross.'' Laura tells him, blush still on her cheeks and looks down. She then sees what she, somehow, missed when she came in. ''How are you always missing a shirt when I see you?''

''Must be something about you.'' he smirks at her. He leans down to put away his guitar until a hand on his arm stops him.

''Can you keep playing, maybe? I liked it.'' Laura asks him softly. He looks down, where her hand still lays still on his bicep and nods slowly. Placing his guitar on his leg again, he clears his throat before strumming the strings.

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one__  
><em>_Tear me apart and then some__  
><em>_How do we call this love  
>Whoa oh oh oh<em>

His eyes stay on her the whole time and Laura feels herself almost float and closes her eyes to be able to enjoy the music at its maximum. A brushing of his knee with hers make her eyes snap open. She bring her eyes to their legs first and then looks at him surprised, finding his eyes piercing in hers, the same dark look she saw in his eyes just before he made her leave his room after the pillow fight.

_I try to run away but your eyes__  
><em>_Tell me to stay, oh why,__  
><em>_Why do we call this love  
>Whoa oh oh oh<em>

Laura smiles and suddenly feels the courage to join the song. When he notices, he stops singing the bridge but keeps supporting her with his guitar.

_It seems like we've been losing control__  
><em>_Somebody tell me I'm not alone__  
><em>_When I said_

Her voice sounds like an angel singing and he smiles when he sees her eyes close. Their eyes connect just before the chorus, silently signalling each other.

_All I need's a little love in my life__  
><em>_All I need's a little love in the dark__  
><em>_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start__  
><em>_Me and my broken heart__  
><em>

Their voices melt into each other, harmonizing without difficulty. Without noticing, they now constantly bump their knees against each other and slowly move closer until they're face to face, bodies turned towards each other. Laura feels Ross scanning her entire face and his eyes eventually linger on her lips. She blushes, looking down, fumbling her hands together.

_I need a little loving tonight__  
><em>_Hold me so I'm not falling apart__  
><em>_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start__  
><em>_Me and my broken-_

Ross stops playing the last chord and before Laura can sing the last word, his fingers are under her chin, pushing her head up. He brings his face closer to her and just as she expects him to close the gap, she feels him give her chin a small squeeze. Sighing, he drops his gaze from her lips and clumsily lets his guitar fall on the floor. In a flash, she realizes he let go of the neck of the guitar very easily, like he did it on purpose.

''We sound good together.'' he whispers to her, letting go of her face and standing up from the bed. More confused than ever, she stands up and looks at him with her head cocked. Like he can read her mind, he wraps her in a hug.

''Don't think about it.''

* * *

><p><strong>Soo…<strong>

**Anyone can guess why Ross keeps breaking the moment by sending Laura away after the pillow fight and now dropping his guitar on purpose?**

**Tell me in the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And we're back with more fun**

**I'm sorry to tell you this is a filler chapter, but it has some Auslly/Raura to cool your nerves ahahah**

**Last chapter seems to be my most reviewed, which is why I'm updating quite early. Guess you like Ross teasing Raura and singing an accoustic version of a great, shirtless... Ahem**

**Without any more hold-up, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>''So, you're okay now?''<p>

Raini and Laura were hanging in the hotel lounge, which was empty since they were using it to shoot a scene today. Taking another sip of her perfect large cup of hot chocolate, she nods and pulls her legs on the red sofa. Raini and her were early on set and Raini had taken advantage of the alone time to find out how the situation was between them two.

''We are. I felt bad so I went to his room last night and we talked it out.'' Laura keeps the details to herself and takes another large sip, subtly silencing herself. Raini looks at her intensely, hoping for her to spill more but grabs her own mug when she stays silent.

''Well, I'm glad. The argument seemed really rough.'' she comments, lays her hand over Laura's and smiles comforting. Laura nods slowly, thinking how horrible she had felt most of the day before. ''Why were you so uncomfortable about it, though?''

''You know what I told you, about Andrew. It just let the whole bucket flow over, I guess.'' Laura shrugs sadly.

''Have you explained that to Ross?'' Raini asks curiously. ''I mean, he would understand.''

''I can't do that, I feel like Andrew is a touchy subject. He also told me he noticed how we started acting weird around each other.'' Raini nods understanding. ''We're cool now, it's gonna be okay.'' she hands her mug to the waiter who replaces her empty cup with a new, hot, steamy one. In the distance she sees the two boys walking towards them, talking busily.

* * *

><p>''What was all the stuff yesterday about?'' Calum asks Ross while they're waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby. He fixes his fringe in the mirror and looks at Ross, awaiting his reaction to this touchy subject.<p>

''We had a little argument, it's not a big deal.'' Ross tries to brush it off and keeps staring at the numbers above the doors, trying to mentally hurry it up. Calum shakes his head, not letting go this easily.

''It didn't sound as a little argument, we heard you all the way in our rooms.'' he turns his body so he's facing him and looks at him directly.

''She came to my room and talked about it. She's feeling weird about it and I respect that, so I offered to help her figure it out.'' Ross sighs.

'''_It_?''

''Okay, don't tell Raini I told you this, but Laura told me she's struggling with something. She didn't tell me what it was, but it's making her upset and I don't like seeing her like that. Do you think it has to do with me?'' the elevator had finally reached its destination and they were now crossing the lobby, in the direction of the lounge.

''Do you think it does?'' Calum asks him, as the wise grown up he always is.

''Honestly, I do.'' Ross admits and stops his pace which causes his friend to stop walking as well. ''I can't blame her, I mean, I noticed I act differently around her lately. Did you?''

''Obviously.'' he casually states, shrugging and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his bright red pants. Ross raises his eyebrows.

''Great. Can I ask you something? You can't tell anyone, alright?'' he quickly runs a hand through his hair nervously while looking around them, checking if no one can hear them. Calum nods, giving his promise. ''Do you think there's a chance that I, I mean, that I'm-''

''Falling for Laura.'' Calum completes his ask. Ross's eyes widen in shock.

''Falling? No, it's not that. It sounds so serious when you put it like that.'' he thinks out loud, staring at the floor and rubbing his neck. Calum looks at Ross, trying to figure him out.

''We've all seen how close you two are, but I don't know what you feel for Laura, man. You have to figure that out by yourself, I can't help you with that.'' he tells him knowingly and pats him on the shoulder. They start to walk towards the girls who are lounging on a bright red couch, surrounded by cameras and studio lights, while Ross is still shocked by the confession he just made without thinking.

When the girls see them walking their way, Raini rises from the couch and takes place on the big chair on the opposite of it. The director had given them their seating directions already and Ross takes place next to Laura, as he had been told.

''Hey, guys!'' Laura greets the both of them, before moving closer to Ross and leaning against his side like Heath told her to do this morning. Ross wraps an arm around her shoulders, still tense, and grabs one of the mugs from the serving tray that appeared in front of him. It seemed like Laura wasn't thinking about last night and was more relax after their talk so he figured he should follow her example.

''You're early, how's the hot chocolate here?'' Calum asks the girls while taking a set in another leather chair while taking the other mug, wrapping his long fingers around it.

''We had some catching up to do. And it's really good, this is my second cup.'' Raini tells him while holding up her half-finished mug and cheers with Calum's. Ross takes a little sip of his cup, testing the hotness of the liquid when he feels Laura's eyes on him.

Ignoring her big eyes for a few seconds, he follows the conversation going on before his eyes before he's being poked in his side just as he's taking a sip. Almost choking, he turns his attention to her, still coughing. She points to her lips, giggling slightly.

''You got a little something.'' he runs his thumb over the corners of his lips before looking at it and discovering a chocolate smudge. Sucking on his thumb, he cleanses it before wiping it on his jeans. He looks at her, laughing widely before grabbing hold of her chin. Her eyes widen, reminding her of last night, when he interrupted the song by holding her chin like that. The thumb on the same hand slowly drags over the corners of her mouth before sucking the chocolate of his thumb again.

''I didn't want to say anything, but you did too. Did you seriously think you could drink two cups of hot chocolate without ending up with a chocolate moustache?'' he shakes his head at her adorably shocked form.

''You guys gonna keep sitting like that? The director isn't even here yet.'' Raini laughs at their close position just as the director appears behind her.

''You're in the right position already, great, we can start immediately.'' Raini jumps in her seat as the loud voice sounds through the lounge. ''Jane, can you fix the lights, it's too bright on Raini. Okay, that's better. Everyone ready? Scene eleven, big discovery, take one. Action!''

''_Why is my cup only half full, I only took a few sips. Dez?'' Trish asks him angrily when she sees a cup that looks like it might be hers in the hands of the redhead. He slowly takes the mug from his mouth and looks at it._

''_Are we doing personal cups? I thought we were switching it after every sip. I've been drinking from everyone for the past hour.'' he shrugs before taking a big sip from the cup in his hands. Everyone's eyes widen as they put the mugs on the table in disgust._

''_I'll go get new ones. You can have all of these, Dez.''Trish collects the other two mugs while giving him a fake smile. He smiles widely as he gratefully takes them from her, taking a sip from every one. She shakes her head when she walks towards the bar to order three new cups._

''_So, how did the song writing with those two weirdo's go?'' Dez asks the couple, misusing the word 'weirdo' after the just passed incident, making the two laugh._

''_Great! They seem nice and very talented.'' Ally praises them while looking up to Austin._

''_I just realized, we never even heard them play or sing anything. Plus, it seemed like we were the ones coming up with the ideas.'' Austin says after some thinking._

''_Sounds like that song is really coming together.'' Dez comments, totally irrelevant to what Austin just said which makes them shake their heads. Austin feels Ally shivering against him when he sees how little she is wearing._

''_Are you cold? Do you want me to get something from your room?'' he asks her worried in which she smiles._

''_You really don't have to.'' she stops him before thinking about it. ''Actually, yeah, please. I mean, if you could.'' She smiles at him widely._

''_It's okay, I was just about to grab a jacket myself anyway.'' he tries to stand up from the couch when a hand stops him._

''_I still have my black vest laying in your room, I thought.'' she pulls him towards him and plants a kiss on his cheek before letting him go. He blushes as he squeezes her hand in return. ''Thanks, Austin.''_

_Just as he's about to exit the lounge, he turns around one more time to see Ally sitting on the armrest of the chair Dez is sitting on. He sees Ally's hand on his shoulder, comforting him, while Dez is crying uncontrollably, yelling his girlfriend's name over and over. He must have a hard time seeing Ally and him together when Carrie is not here with him. Ally looks over her shoulder helplessly while mouthing 'Hurry back' to him. He gives her a salute before turning around to walk to the elevators._

_Humming a song, Austin strolls through the hall leading to his room. Lost in his thoughts, he throws out a few casual dance moves before he's stopped by two familiar voices clearly having an argument. He looks around but doesn't see anyone in the hall. He slowly walks along as the voices become louder. Stopping in front of the right door, he notices the sound coming from behind the door, which is open on a crack. He looks around one more time before pushing the door open, careful to not make any sound. _

_The door opens without a squeak and stops it on a small distance, making it possible to look into his room without drawing attention. The sight shocks him so much he has to cover his mouth to stop him from gasping loudly. Before him, he sees Stacy and Toby, probably broken into his personal room, opening different drawers, seemingly looking for something._

''_Be quiet and search faster, he could come back any minute.'' Stacy orders and keeps searching, too busy to even notice Austin watching them in the doorway. ''And don't make too much of a mess, we can't leave any traces.''_

''_FOUND IT!'' Toby proudly raises a brown object in the air as Stacy slaps him on the arm._

''_Not so loud, idiot.'' she whispers angrily and grabs it from his hand. She opens it and lays in down on the desk. In a flash, he sees a big, pink 'A' on the object and realizes it's Ally's book they wanted so badly. But why?_

''_Can't we just take it?'' Toby tries to take it but pulls his hand back when Stacy slaps it._

''_Of course not, idiot, they'll know something is wrong. Just take photos of a few pages and we can go.'' she hands him her phone and looks around the room. Austin can pull his head back just in time, a second before her eyes land on the door. He walks back when he hears her footsteps walk towards the door. Closing his eyes, knowing he's about to be busted when the door is being closed with great force._

''_You left the door open, idiot, anyone could've heard us.'' Austin lets out a breath, relieved before running towards the elevators._

''_Austin? What's going on?'' Ally touches his arm as he comes running over to them. ''And where's my sweater?'' Austin shakes his head, out of breath and unable to bring what he just saw to words._

''_Ally, I need to show you something.''_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaahhhhhh did you guys see that coming? There was something fishy about those kids<strong>

**Sorry for this boring filler but this is very important for both the movie AND Raura story line. Next chapter will be my fav. Or one of em. It's a good one.**

**I tots forgot to answer reviews, but the new ones I got OMG you guys are amazing**

Jessica L.A chapter 14

Oh my gosh! I absolutely adore this story; I was going to do a review for EVERY gosh darn chapter, but I got hooked - hook, line, and sinker. I was SOOOO depressed to find out this wasn't complete yet :( You see I have a tendency more than likely only read stories that are complete so I don't get disappointed when they stop suddenly so, I must CONGRATULATE you for keeping me hooked - and from the very first chapter at that. I have to say though this chapter is by far my favorite so far; ah-mazing-ness-ly work! Bravo, Brava - Keep it you, Girl, keep it up! Again, I'm now hooked, lined and sunk into this story - can't wait for the next update! I hope we can eventually get that A&A movie (BTW, I loved the tidbit previously about Zanessa because as much as I love Raura, Zanessa will ALWAYS be my favorite and I will always have faith they might just return to each other. I also think that if they did a movie, it'd be right up there with the HSM trilogy so good call in the previous chapter a ways back! Made this Zanessa & HSM lover proud!) Anyways, this has become super long & I REALLY want to check out to see if you've done anymore A&A and/or Raura stories - so I'm "off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz" ;)  
>G'night xx <strong>- Ehm, will you be my sister? That was one LONG review I don't even know where to begin. Firstly, THANK YOU FOR BEING HOOKED THAT MEANS SO MUCH! And, YEAH ZANESSA! Even though I love her with Austin, Zanessa was THE ship, nothing can top that, am I right? OMG so sweet of you to check out my other stories, I hope you'll like them 333<strong>

bnstand chapter 14

Wow... just wow! You are getting so good at this girl! I could feel the intensity and heat btwn Ross and Laura in both scenes...especially at the end when he was playing the guitar! Can you say H-O-T HOT!? I think our golden boy might be scared to admit his feelings though and that's why he's pushing her away. That or he already had someone back home (which i really hope not!) Lol gotta keep reminding myself its just a story! **- Thank you! I know, right? HEAT AND SEXUAL TENSION IS WHAT I LIVE FOR. Sorry. If you like the heat now, you'll be so happy with a chapter I'm working on right now. It's all of that in a SONG :) Also, you're really nailing it. Your guess is quite what I'm meaning for you think**

BestRAURAfic chapter 14

Hey This Fanfic Is So Awesome!I really want you 2 update it please!I love it so much and so much raura feels,not many people can write like you ,you have a talent!oh and any other fanfics you have pm me! Oh and I love raura and you:D **- Thanks! Aw that's really sweet. I'm sorry, I didn't get what you mean, I do have other fanfics. What should I pm you?**

missmia10 chapter 2

I love this story a lot! I think your a great author! When is Raura really gonna happen? **- I'm working on the chapter right now! In a few chapters, count on 5 or so**

**Kissess**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's 1AM, I just had a super busy week with school and just got home from a great tennis tournament which was a lot of fun, but had to update. For the tennis lovers around here, I saw Wawrinka play a great match and got a photo with Murray. Heh, I wish, it was a green screen. Still cute tho**

**But let's talk serious business first. Or I'll just talk while you scroll over this thing entirely ahahaha. Have you guys seen ALL OF THOSE BHD PROMOTION INTERVIEWS? There are so many, I'm struggling to keep up. But so much Raura, I mean, thank you god**

**In other news: Have you guys seen the TBM2 promo? I haven't.**

**Ps. I would like you to pay attention, the normal text is Ross and Laura thinking and talking to each other and **_**cursive**_** is Austin & Ally in character. I know this is familiar but it's very important for the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Laura had been texting Raini to ask why she still hasn't showed up at the place they usually come together in the lobby and where she <em>did<em> hang out. She looks up from her phone to see Ross walking her direction. His eyes are fixed on the screen of his phone as well as he almost bumps into her.

''Hey, Ross!'' she yells just before he's about to run into her. His eyes look up quickly and smiles at her while putting his phone.

''Sorry, I was just trying to get hold of Calum, he didn't answer any of my texts and I don't think he's in his room.'' he apologizes to her and leans against the couch Laura's sitting on.

''I haven't spoken to Raini either, she's never this late.'' Laura tells him doubtfully as she checks her phone again to see her texts had stayed ignored. At the same moment, Kevin and Heath walk towards the two.

''Good news, guys. Plans are changed for today. You two,'' Kevin points between them, ''are shooting an improvised scene today.'' Ross and Laura look at each other confused before shooting a bunch of questions at them. Heaths hold his hands up to shut them up.

''Save the questions. Follow us, we'll explain later.''

* * *

><p>''So here's the thing; it has been freezing for a few days here in New York, which caused the ice on this lake to become thick enough to skate on. Which was an opportunity we couldn't let pass. Today, we will be shooting an improvised scene, which will be no lines, no directions and all in only one take.''<p>

''But why aren't Calum and Raini here?'' Laura asks them, still confused about the concept and a little nervous, realizing how much pressure there will be to make it a perfect take. The lake was quite small, only a dozen people skating. On the side of the ice stood a small, improvised bar where they sold hot beverages.

''Cause they're not in the scene. Austin and Ally are going on a date.'' Kevin explains grinning widely.

''The fans will sure love that.'' Ross admits smiling, since he's actually happy to be doing something that he loves. He had been skating for so long and the occasions in which he had time to spend time skating were rare.

''I love the idea!'' Laura squeals happily before looking at the slippery ice in front of her and the bizarrely thin blades. ''But you know that I'm horrible at ice skating, right?'' the writers look at each other knowingly.

''We do. And we also know Ally is horrible at it too. Which is exactly the picture we had in mind.''

''So what's with the 'no lines or direction'? We have to improvise the whole thing?'' Ross asks them one more time while pointing between Laura and him.

''That's the plan. We know it's tricky, but we've seen you guys when you're not acting. There's no doubt you can pull this off. Just stay in character and do whatever Austin and Ally would do. We have a few things we want you guys to do, but the rest you can make up yourselves.'' Heath assures them while holding up two pairs of skates. ''First thing, Laura sits on the bench while you get your skates. Then you help her put hers on, being the expert in this. You will skate for a little while, Ross make sure to help Laura, before getting a cup of hot chocolate at the bar. Lastly, we want you guys to mess around in an ice hockey game.''

''Awesome!'' Ross exclaims, grabbing the skates from him before turning to Laura. ''You're going down.''

''I can't even stand up straight, are you serious?'' groaned while looking at the two.

''It'll be fine, Laura. Everyone take their places, please. Everyone on the lake is extra, so they'll give you enough space. Scene 8, extra scene, ice skating date, take one. Action!''

''_Got the skates!'' Austin walks over to Ally who looks over the lake, at the other skaters. She looks up to see him holding a pair in each hand, smiling widely. _

''_Look who's excited.'' she giggles while taking a pair from him. She kicks off her boots as he takes place right next to her on the small bench. Struggling while putting them on, she looks over to him and notices he's already tying up his second one. ''Are you sure you gave me the right pair? And do you have different ones?''_

''_Yes, I'm sure, cause your feet are twice as small as mine. And, yes, I do, I have ice hockey skates. They're better for me, since I've been skating my whole life on these kinds. And you have the normal, figure skating ones, which will help you to keep up with me.'' Austin laughs while kneeling in front of her. He takes the skate from her hands and starts pulling the leather flap on the front of the shoe backwards to create a bigger opening. He then slowly guides her foot in the shoe until it's firmly in between the leather sides. _

_As he's tying the laces, Ally looks down with a smile on her lips. When he's finally done, he puts his gloves on, stands up and holds up a hand to help her up. Ally puts her two feet, only supported by a thin blade, next to each other on the frozen grass, braces herself with one hand on the bench and grabs his hand with the other. She wobbles for a second as she stretches her arm next to her, trying to hold her balance when Austin grabs it with his other hand._

''_Thanks.'' she sighs as she looks up to him. He smiles down at her and presses a kiss on her forehead before slowly turning around, still holding her with one hand and holding another on her back. Ally slowly walks towards the edge where the grass ends and the ice starts when she stops, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. Austin steps onto the ice, which is a few feet lower than the level of the land._

''_I'll catch you, hold onto me. C'mon.'' he assures her, gesturing her to come with two hands. She puts two hands on his shoulders as he grabs her hips when she looks left. A small, brown stairway with a steady support is located only ten feet away, to help people get on the ice safely. She looks back to Austin with one eyebrow raised._

''_Why don't we just use the little stairs?'' she asks him, nodding her head to the left. He gives the stairway one look before giving her a wide grin._

''_Now where's the fun in that? Jump.'' Ally takes one more breath before dropping off the edge. He body is carried through the air for a second before she lands softly on the ice. She opens her eyes and sees Austin smirking at her confidently. _

''_That wasn't so bad was it. Told you I'd catch you.'' she rolls her eyes and looks down, where her skates rest on the ice beneath her. If you think about it, it's still a miracle people do this for fun. Austin seems to read her mind when he calms her down. ''Relax, I won't let go.''_

* * *

><p>''<em>I beat you! Take that, 'professional ice hockey skater'.'' Ally lets herself bump into the wooden wall of the bar, laughing loudly. Not a second later, Austin bumps into the same spot, using his stretched arms to not crush the figure between his hands. He leans his head down, placing his mouth next to her ear while wrapping his arms around her waist.<em>

''_Not trying to hurt your feelings or something, but I totally let you win. Does that act of kindness earn a kiss?'' he whispers and he feels her turn around in his arms. Her arms wrap around his neck as she leans in. _

''_Keep telling yourself that.'' she whispers in return before giving him a peck on the lips and freeing herself from his grip. Placing two hands on the bar, she clumsily places her butt on one of the stools and orders two hot chocolates. Austin takes place next to her just as two steaming hot, large mugs are placed before them. _

''_I gotta to admit, skating is kinda fun. And you're a good teacher.'' Ally tells Austin while losing her gloves and wrapping her cold hands around the mug. _

''_Fun's not over yet, wait till I beat you at hockey.'' Austin tells her before nodding at a pile of plastic hockey sticks and a bucket of pucks. _

''_You mean, like you beat me at skating here?'' Ally teases, jokingly looking up. ''Oh, I just remembered! _I_ beat _you_.''_

''_Yeah yeah, keep laughing. I'm just a great boyfriend who lets his girlfriend get a boost of self-confidence by letting her think she can win from an ice skater.'' he pouts and takes a sip from his drink._

''_Fine, you _are_ a great boyfriend. I'm still beating you, though.'' she admits before sighing deeply. She looks around, her mind in another place._

''_Is something wrong?'' Austin asks her worried while laying one hand over hers._

''_No, I'm just really happy with how things are going. I'm in New York with my best friends, meeting two fans who are amazing and most important, I'm here with you.'' Ally tells him and squeezes his hand. ''You're really the best thing that ever happened to me.''_

''_You're more important to me than anything.'' Austin blushes as he leans in to kiss her. Ally scoops some whipped cream on her spoon and instead of answering the kiss, she smears that on his lips._

''_Kiss that.'' She laughs as she takes another sip from her mug. Austin shakes his head, licking his lips to clear all the cream off of them. _

''_You just wiped all your chances of me letting you win again away.'' he warns her before finishing his cup and getting up from his stool. He grabs two hockey sticks and a puck for them to use._

''_I don't need your pity, _boyfriend_.'' she gets up too and grabs one of the two sticks. ''Oh, and you missed a spot.'' she presses her lips against his, clearing a tiny spot of forgotten cream._

* * *

><p>''<em>You know, this is actually easier than I thought. It helps me balance.'' Ally yells at Austin from a few feet away while using the stick as an extra support.<em>

'''_Try moving with it now.'' he yells back, laughing at her clumsiness. He skates towards her with the puck being pushed forwards just as she's starting to skate forwards carefully. Her smile disappears when she realizes the stick isn't as helpful when moving. She looks at him, silently asking him for help as he rolls his eyes but skates towards her anyway. After shooting the puck so it comes to a standstill next to her feet, he drops his own stick. He stands behind her, puts his arms on either side of her and covers her hands with his own._

''_Try to spread your hands, it'll give you better control.'' Using her stick, he touches the puck with either sides of the stick, pushing it back and forth over the ice. ''See, it's easy.''_

''_Very easy.'' Ally turns her head and presses a kiss on his cheek just before he lets go of her hands. ''Are you sure this part is still safe to skate on? The ice seems thinner here.''_

''_It'll be fine, trust me.''_

While skating back to his stick, Ross abruptly stops when he hears a sound he knows too well. It's the one signal that every ice skater knows and fears. A soft, cracking sound fills his ears as he quickly turns around. Five feet in front of him stands Laura, knees shaking, eyes filled with fear, her stick next to her feet and the burst in the ice beneath her growing with every second passing.

''Ross…''

And then she's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo whatyathinkofthat<strong>

**I decided to split the chapter I had in mind, just to end with a cliff-hanger, since I don't have many of those**

**Looks like Laura needs a hero**

**Let's see how Ross will handle this**

**Please review, I neeeeed to know what you guys thought of this chapter!**

**And I'm very very very sorry for letting you guys wait so long for Raura to happen. I know you really want it, but there are some things I want them to experience while not being a couple yet. But it's coming soon, I promise!**

chapter 15

Yay! He finally admitted his feelings, now they can live happily ever after... Well, after they sort everything out and he tells her and she feels the same (which I know she does) and they don't break up but other than that, they are practically together!

I have a question for you, what would you do if you saw Ross on a date with someone other than Laura? I mean, I would probably fangirl for an hour and when he was about to leave, I would walk up to him and yell at him for sinking my ship. I would also touch his hair and maybe chop some off you know, just in case they invent cloning in the future. Then I would home and fangirl for another 8 days about meeting Ross Lynch and then change my name and dye my hair so he doesn't recognise me the next time we meet. Hmm, I can't decide who I ship him more with, Laura or me!

I can't wait to see what you do next,  
>Amn <strong>- Yay, he did! Wasn't that brave of him? That's the plan, indeed!<br>Well, that's an interesting question. First, my heart would break in one thousand pieces. As soon as I got them all glued together, and Ross would still be there, I would go to him, ask for a picture, tell him everything I always wanted to tell him, secretly check the girl out and leave. Next, I would text my bestie, tell her everything and discuss if I should post it on social media. Thanks!**

sicklscaler chapter 15

Those kids up to no good. Austin should of stopped them red handed. I hope the 4 of them give it to them. I hope Trish still loves revenge and will give it to them! Looking for a great update soon! **- Nope, they're not. Still gotta think of a way to get revenge! What to do, what to do…**

missmia10 chapter 15

Yo this was NOT a filler! I loved this chapter and to make it clear I did not like Stacey and Toby from the start. Fan contests never end well... And btw I'm so sorry that my last review was on ch 2 i'm still a lil bit new here and it was a total accident. Keep writing I love ya! **- It wasn't? Sure felt like one! Probs cause I was dying for you guys to read this chapter. Yea, those kids are nothing but trouble. No worries, I love every review, no biggie on which chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**BACK WITH MORE**

**Bet you guys are dying to know what happens next, you'll find out and trust me, it'll warm your hearts**

**You have no idea how happy I was with your reviews for last chapter. I got sooo many and most of em were all in caps lock and with a lot of exclamation marks, which was awesome, thanks for those super positive reactions!**

**Another pretty long chapter, you get to see what happens to Laura…..**

**I've been writing this whole weekend, literally from 1 to 7pm non stop, but I finally (almost) finished two amazingly long chapters, which I'm really really proud of and can't wait for you guys to read**

**For everyone who's watching tonight's episode, enjoy! I'll be watching tomorrow**

* * *

><p>''<em>Ross…'' <em>

_And then she's gone._

''LAURA!'' Ross yells and skates toward the ice-hole rapidly. He suddenly remembers that the ice must be thin around the spot so he grabs the stick lying next to him to divide his weight over the thin ice. Once he finally reaches the hole, he looks in it to discover it's pitch black.

''Call an ambulance!'' he yells over his shoulder. Around him, all the extras stopped skating and are now coming closer to him. The camera had stopped filming as soon as they saw what happened. He kicks off his skates as quickly as he can. ''Don't come closer, the ice is weak here.''

When he turns his attention back to the hole, he sees little bubbles coming to the surface of the water. Grabbing his stick in one hand, he sticks one arm in the water, hoping she's still able to grab his hand. Suddenly, he feels her grab him tightly and pulls his arm out of the water carefully. Her head appears, letting out small, shaky breaths while she looks at him with wide eyes.

''It's gonna be okay, Laur, I got you,'' he tries to calm her down as much as he can. Quickly noticing he won't be able to pull her out of the water himself, he lowers the stick in the water and waits till her hands grab it. He stays seated on the ice while collecting all his strength to pull her out. ''Use your legs to get on the ice.

As soon as she's on the ice, he notices something is wrong. She's not moving herself up any more, her grab around the stick is loosened and her eyes are closed. He pulls her arms some more until she's on a safe distance from the hole in the ice and turns her around so she's on her back. Putting his arms under her knees and shoulders, he lifts her up to walk to the closest edge of the ice and puts her down in the grass carefully.

Her skin is paler than usual, her lips a purple kind of shade and she's, surprisingly, not shaking. He places his jacket under her head before leaning down so his ear is right above her slightly parted lips. ''She's barely breathing,'' he zips her jacket open and puts his ear on her chest, to listen to her heartbeat. ''and her heartbeat is too low.''

''Do you know CPR?'' Someone in the crowd asks him in which he nods. He lowers his head to start the procedure when a loud siren is making him look up. An ambulance with big flashing lights had arrived to the lake and two men with a stretcher are running their way.

''What happened?'' one of them asks them while the other checks her pulse.

''She fell through the ice, I pulled her out but she's unconscious,'' Ross explains him quickly. The man nods approvingly, turns to Laura and helps his colleague to pull her on the stretcher. Ross runs after them as they roll her to the ambulance.

''She needs to go to the hospital as soon as possible, her blood pressure is dangerously low,'' one man says in which the other nods. They step in after her and are about to close the doors when Ross stops them.

''No! I need to come with, I'm her… I'm-'' he stutters, not finding the right words to describe what he's trying to say.

They look at each other, silently discussing the request when they look at him with a sad smile.

''Climb in, son,'' one of them says before putting hand out to help him in the small space. Ross pulls himself in and looks down at Laura. He takes a seat on a small bench next to her lying body and grabs her hand which is hanging off the stretcher on his side with both hands. Trembling with shock, he runs his thumb over the palm, hanging his head down.

''I'm sorry, Laur, this is all my fault,'' he mumbles softly, more to himself than to her. The two men exchange a look before one puts a hand on his shoulder.

''She's not in a critical condition, she's gonna be okay.''

He couldn't even hear them.

* * *

><p>Darkness<p>

Nothing but darkness

The last thing she remembers was Ross's worried eyes and a cold wave splashing over her, feeling like a thousand needles piercing in her skin.

She tries to open her eyes, but the light blinds her, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. A headache rises in her head when she forces her eyes to get used to the bright light hanging over her. She notices she's sitting straight in a bed, surrounded by white walls and a shiny floor. Trying to move all of her muscles, one at the time, she feels something holding her right hand. She quickly moves her head in the direction to reveal someone holding her hand with his left one while sitting on a chair next to her, leaning his other arm on small space next to her body and his head buried in his elbow.

His blond hair covers his eyes messily and he looks exhausted. She smiles at his sleeping form and decides to wake him up.

''Ross,'' whispering, she gives his hand a small squeeze. His eyes open lazily and he shakes his head a little bit, like he's trying to find out where the sound comes from. He shoots up when he realizes that's Laura who's calling him. When he looks at her, he, indeed, sees her looking at him with a smile on her lips.

''Laura,'' he breaths thankfully and stands up rapidly to sit next to her on the bed. Looking at her worried, he inspects her face. The colour had come back, a blush reappearing on her cheeks and her lips were the same dark pink he knew. ''How are you feeling?''

''I feel fine, don't worry about me. How about you, how long have you been sitting here?'' she asks him, nodding at the quite uncomfortable looking chair he had been sitting on for an unknown time.

''You were unconscious for a few hours, Kevin and Heath came over too but had to return to the hotel to work on the movie. Raini and Calum have been shooting so they couldn't come, but I've been waiting here so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up,'' he explains, looking at her shyly. She gapes at him with an adoring look in her eyes. ''Do you even remember what happened?''

Thinking back, her headache rises again, causing her to squeeze her eyes close and she shakes her head slowly.

''You fell through the ice,'' her eyes snap open to look Ross in the eyes. He looks at her sadly, almost apologetic. ''It was my fault, that's why I stayed with you this whole time, I felt so guilty.''

''I doubt it was your fault, Ross, nobody could've known-'' she assures him before he shakes his head and interrupts her.

''You wanted to stop but I pushed you to stay a little while longer, while we were on ice that wasn't thick enough,'' he looks at their hands, still intertwined, unable to look at her directly. Laura squeezes his hand encouragingly and tries to lean towards him, but stops when her head starts to pound painfully.

''What are you doing?'' Ross asks her laughing, in which she pouts.

''I was gonna give you a hug. You'll get that later,'' she smiles at him in which he just shakes his head while rolling his eyes. Leaning his body toward hers, he wraps his free arm around her shoulders to press her against him. He hears her giggling in his ear when she presses her head against his shoulder. She brings his hand up to rest against her neck as they linger in the hug for a few seconds.

''I see you're awake, Miss Marano.''

A sudden voice makes them both snap back to reality and they release each other, except for the intertwined hands. An older man with greying hair in a long, white coat stands in front of the bed, looking at the two while holding a clipboard.

''I'll just go get something from the cafeteria. Do you want anything?'' Ross asks her awkwardly in which she shakes his head. Their hands detach as Ross excuses himself and walks out the room. Laura turns her attention to the doctor.

''You're really lucky to have him, Miss. He hasn't let go of your hand since you got in that ambulance,'' he states while looking at him disappearing in the hallway. Laura notices how he implies it and shakes her head while smiling.

''Oh, no, he's not my-. I mean we're not _together_-'' she stars explaining to him but his attention is not on her anymore. Instead, he's studying the information on the clipboard.

''If it wasn't for him, you could have been in a life endangering condition. You might be in a coma, for all we know,'' he looks at her gaping and quickly excuses himself. ''I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you. You should just know that he saved your life.''

''Ross saved my life?'' she looks at him unbelievingly. He stares back, with his head tilted.

''You didn't know? Your boyfriend got you out of that ice-hole. You were unconscious when you got out and he was about to perform CPR on you when the ambulance arrived. Normally, we are only allowed to bring direct family members with us, but when he told us he was your boyfriend, we turned a blind eye.''

''He told you _what_?'' Laura looks down at her hand, which was still tingling from the loss of touch.

''Now, for you condition. You were diagnosed with hypothermia, which means your body temperature drops to a dangerously low level, which in your case was 72 ᵒF. We gave you a heart-lung bypass, which caused your body temperature to rise quickly. You're allowed to return home but we advise you to take a warm bath. It's normal if you still feel a little shaky, but that should do it. Is there anything we can do for you?''

''Yeah, I need to see Ross.''

* * *

><p>They had taken a cab back to the hotel and as they remained silent the whole ride. Back in her room, Raini, Calum and the crew had visited her, hugging, crying and talking for a while. Later she excused herself to take a hot bath as the doctor had recommended. Ross hadn't shown himself anymore.<p>

After a long phone call with her mom, filled with tears and 'I love you's', they had hang up, tired from the extremely busy day. But Laura couldn't quite fall asleep yet, feeling there was one more thing to do.

Dressed in her improvised pyjama, Ross's oversized sweater that was still lying in her room, she knocks on his door. Checking the time, she sees it's almost midnight and she's about to turn around, figuring he must already be sleeping when she hears his voice on the other side of the door. She listens closely to find a second voice, belonging to another person but she can't hear it. The sound comes closer as his door suddenly swings open.

''Hey,'' he silently mouths to her, holding his phone to his ear and hold the door open for her to enter. She shuffles inside on her bare feet as she looks at him, dressed in sweatpants and an old shirt. She walks to the window to look outside, the dark city being lit up by the nightlife lights.

''She's okay now,'' Ross looks at Laura as she's standing with her back turned to him. She looks extremely vulnerable in his oversized sweater, bare legs, damp hair falling over her shoulders in strings and her big brown eyes looking into the night. ''No, she's here actually. Mom, I don't think she feels like talking about it again, it's late. ''…'' Yeah, I love you too. Bye.''

She feels him walking up behind her as she turns around and looks up.

''Why didn't you tell me you were the one that got me out?'' she tilts her head as she looks at him questioning. ''And that you told them you were my boyfriend,'' he looks at her speechless before answering her slowly.

''I didn't want you to feel obligated to be thankful, I mean, they made it seem like a bigger thing than it was,'' Ross admits while rubbing his neck. ''And the second thing, it was the only way they would let me go in the ambulance with you. I couldn't let you go there on your own, besides-'' his sentence was cut short by the small figure attacking him by running up to him and wrapping her short arms around his waist. He felt like this was a request to stop talking so he didn't speak any more. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her as they swayed a little, her cheek resting on the base of his neck and his face in her hair.

''I told you I really needed you. Who would've thought you'd actually save my life a few days later?'' she jokingly asks him as he chuckles in her hair. After a few seconds of silence she gets serious again. ''I never really got the chance to thank you. So, thank you.''

''Don't mention it,'' he tells her as he loosens his grip around her shoulders to look at her smiling. She looks up for a second before lifting herself up her toes and grabbing his shoulders to press a kiss on his cheek.

''Night, Ross,'' she looks at his frozen form before walking out of the room and entering hers. Ross stays in the same position for a few seconds after she leaves, wide eyes, gaping mouth, cheeks red and his mind replaying the last few seconds of their meeting.

* * *

><p>…<p>

***hides***

**Okay before you all start throwing stuff at me, let me explain**

**I know I've made a pretty big deal about not writing clichés and stuff, but c'mon**

**Ross being the hero, holding her hand, I couldn't pass up that opportunity**

**So yea, I included a hospital in this story. Let's just forget about it and move on with our lives**

**Tell me what you think pretty please!**

**I love seeing new names appearing in my review list, so cool to meet new people! Please introduce yourself, that would make me so happy**

chapter 16

i really love it, i saw this on Tumblr and i thought why not give it a chance, and because of that it turned out that i love it, congrats from Spain, i really love it, i read it all in a few hours, keep going you're amazing. And Love all the Raura interactions, as i Raura shipper i'm freaking out with this. love you **- YAY A NEW NAME WHICH MEANS A NEW FRIEND HEY NEW FRIEND! Go tumblr for spreading my story ahahah, thanks for giving it a chance! A Spanish mate, huh? Means we're not that far apart. And that you're probably sleeping when I upload it. In that case, good morning! I'm wandering…. Anyhow, welcome!**

missmia10 chapter 16

This chapter was great! It kinda sounds roughly like a oneshot I wrote on Wikia but of course yours is way better! On mine Ally broke her leg. You did a great job at writing the Austin and Ally scenes (well also the whole fanfic but especially A&A). You really are a great writer. Please update soon I can't wait! I hope Laura ends up ok... **You're kidding omg twinsies! If you want, you can send me the link, I'd love to read it! Thanks so much sweetie, well you read it, Laura ends up fine, thanks to hero Ross**

sicklscaler chapter 16 . Feb 14

That was an awesome chapter! Loved the end not for Ally though, gotta have that next update soon! Have you come up with what to do about the two villians yet? When is he letting Ally know? Loved to see this update and would love to see the continuation. **- Yeah, poor Ally, right? I actually have not yet… I have more important stuff on my mind right now, like Raura. Nah, just kidding, that's important too, but I'm focussing on Raura at the moment. Gotta give it some thought!**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED IN CAPS LOCK THOSE REVIEWS MADE ME LAUGH OUT LOUD YOU'RE AMAZING XOXOXOXOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

**I JUST HAD THE WORST DAY EVER**

**Okay not worst, it was kinda fun, but my internship is at a hotel and I spend literally 7,5 hours straight, walking, running, serving people with a tray full of hot beverages and fake smiling**

**I don't think I've ever been this physically tired in my life**

**So yea, I needed to update to get my mind off of things**

**You know what the best part about updating is? I always update right before I got to bed so I wake up with an inbox full of sweet reviews! You guys are the best**

**With more reviews than usual, you guys let me know, in the sweetest way possible, that you loved the chapter, which I'm so happy about! It's my second favourite chapter I've written so far. Maybe third. So this is kinda a filler, leading onto the next big thing. Like big big. You know what I mean.**

* * *

><p>As the sun sets outside, a red glow enters Laura's room though the split between the large brown curtains. She sits in her bed straight up, her back resting against a pillow against the headboard. The whole room is a mess, clothes on the floor, empty water bottles on her nightstand and a bin full of tissues next to the bed.<p>

Because of her accident the other day, Laura had gotten a day off, while the rest were rehearsing somewhere in the hotel. The ice cold water ended up giving her a severe cold and lying in bed all day had done her good. Her nose being not as red as it was that morning and the pain in her throat slowly fading, Laura felt rather good.

She was currently reading a magazine Raini borrowed her to get through the boring day with her laptop open next to her to check her social media regularly. She was just humming a song when a soft melody interrupted the sound as she shifted her attention to her laptop. A black screen with a small photo, showing her blonde friend, told her she had gotten an invitation to skype. Smiling, she clicks the green button to accept the call.

''Andrew!'' she exclaims happily as he appears in front of her, sitting on his desk. His hair was messily covered by a snapback as he was smiling at her.

''Hey, Laura! I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the whole incident. How are you?'' he greets her by waving at the camera.

''That's really sweet. I'm pretty well, I'm having a day off today to recover from a cold, but I feel good. How about you, anything new there?''

''Not much, I've been driving a lot now that I'm allowed to. Just visiting places and stuff like that. How was your birthday, by the way?''

''Oh, it was amazing! Did you watch our live stream?'' she leaves out the part of the day that she fought with Ross, which was pretty much the whole day. ''And did you see my shout out?''

''Of course! And I did see the shout out, that was something I wanted to talk about, actually,'' Laura looks at her screen confused. What could he possibly be wanted to ask her about her showing her fans his bracelet? ''What was up with you and Ross?''

''What do you mean?'' Laura noticeably swallows as she asks him stuttering. Andrew examines her face with narrowed eyes.

''It just looked like there was something going on. Like how he practically threw an arm around you,'' she quickly shakes her head, defending herself and Ross without hesitation.

''Ross was just messing around, you know how our fans are,'' she looks down while explaining his behaviour when suddenly realizing something. Who is he to ask her about her friendship with her co-stars and more importantly, who is she to actually feel the need to defend herself? When she looks in his eyes, she sees him looking at her judgingly. ''Why do you care?''

''I don't, really. It's just that I'm not sure how we… Are,'' Andrew answers her, quickly changing his gaze to look at her sweetly. She's still looking at him frowning. ''I mean, _what_ we are.''

'What we are,'' she states. As he nods, she remembers how he had said goodbye at the airport. After giving her the present, she had given him a long hug. Was there a possibility that he had gotten the wrong message? ''We are fine.''

''_Fine_? Laura, I don't think I'm okay with us being _fine_,'' Andrew raises his eyebrows suggestively and somehow it makes her roll her eyes. In his attempt to be charming, he didn't quite succeed. Like at all. Feeling frustrated with her friend, she's determined to make sure this conversation comes to a stop _ASAP_.

''That's really your problem then, isn't it? Goodbye, Andrew,'' and with that she closes her laptop with one hand. Furious, she grabs the closest magazine and throws it to the other end of the bed, where it lands with some wrinkles and rips in the pages. She crosses her arms in front of her chest while staring at the end of the bed. If there was one thing she hated, it was people giving their not-asked-for-opinions on her relationships with her friends.

Her thoughts get interrupted when she hears her door being thrown open and three loud voices call her name. She figures they still haven't returned the pass they used to enter her room on her birthday. As soon as they see her, they stop their pace to look at her curiously.

''You look grumpy,'' Calum comments as he walks towards her. Laura looks down to see her arms still crossed and feels herself frowning. He holds up a brown bag proudly. ''We brought you muffins!''

She smiles at him as she takes the bag from him to put it next to her. Looking in it, she discovers they bought at least five different kinds. Chocolate, chocolate chip, blueberry, lemon, banana and so many more. When she looks up, she sees they each already have one in their hands.

''We didn't know which one was your favourite, so we bought them all,'' Ross speaks. She grabs a blueberry muffin and takes a big bite, ignoring the crumbs that are falling on the sheets.

''That's not true, I told them you wanted blueberry, but they wanted every kind so they had more for themselves,'' Raini tells her, looking at the boys who were shrugging, finishing their muffins. Raini jumps on the bed next to her as she holds up the beat up magazine by an almost detached page. ''What happened while we were gone?''

''I had an unwanted visitor,'' Laura vaguely describes the argument that had passed and offers Calum and Ross the bag to grab another muffin. They gratefully take it before fighting over the last chocolate chip muffin in silence. Calum turns his back to Ross while reaching into the bag while Ross tries to take it from him.

''There was someone in your room?'' Raini asks her in panic. ''Guess it's really that easy to ask a spare pass to a room. Ross, remember, we have to give ours back to the reception,'' Ross raises his thumb, only hearing half of their conversation while still trying to grab the paper bag back.

''No! It was just something on Skype,'' she explains while giving the fighting boys a glance before turning back to Raini. ''Andrew called. We had an argument,'' she adds, whispering.

''An argument about what?'' Raini asks while scooting closer. When she sees that the boys still haven't stopped the fight over the muffin, she rolls her eyes before yelling at them. ''Split the muffin already!''

The boys stop their struggling before looking from Raini, to the bag, to each other. They reveal the single chocolate chip muffin between them. Ross grabs it, takes the paper wrapping off and shreds it in half to give one half to Calum. They smile when putting their part in their mouths when sitting with the girls on the bed. Laura gives Raini a look to let her know she'll tell her later.

''Ross, why don't you show Laura what you bought today?'' Calum nods at Laura, smiling widely as Ross's eyes widen in excitement.

''Did you finally buy my present?'' she asks, grinning at him while he reaches into his jeans pocket. He looks at her with raised eyebrows.

''No… But I've got something even better!'' he raises his hand to reveal four paper tickets, spreading them in front of her face. ''Avalange is playing against the Sharks tomorrow and we're going to see it!'' Laura looks at him bluntly before blinking a few times. Ross rolls his eyes at her before returning her blunt look. ''It's a hockey game,'' he explains slowly, like he's talking to a child.

''Oh, fun! I've never been to one of those, is it a team you like?'' Laura squeals while grabbing the four tickets, studying them.

''Not just like, it's my favourite! I've been dying to see them again and now they're playing in Madison Square the day we have a night off. Isn't that an amazing coincidence?'' he looks at the three expectantly with a big smile on his face. Raini inspects the information on the tickets while Laura looks at Calum confused.

''Yeah, Ross is really excited,'' he nods in response while throwing the last piece of his muffin in his mouth. ''Are you sure you've recovered enough to go with us tomorrow?''

''Oh, yeah, totally! I'm already feeling a lot better. I'm looking forward to it!'' she assures them and sees Ross's face light up.

''We can make it a fun night out, with dinner and everything,'' Raini adds excitedly. ''I already made reservations at this fun karaoke bar we came across.''

''Karaoke?'' Laura looks at the boys confused but they shrug with a smile on their faces. She shakes his head. ''Don't expect me to sing, my throat is still sore. I'm looking forward seeing you guys sing, though. Calum.''

''Yeah, I'm not so sure about this idea myself,'' Calum answers, grinning awkwardly.

* * *

><p>''What do you even wear to a hockey game?'' Laura mumbles to herself while holding different types of clothing in front of her, looking at her reflection. Eventually, she decides to go with a bright red, tightfitting top, covered by a black leather jacket with jeans and boots. If it'll get too hot, she can always lose the jacket. She grabs her jacket and a scarf before heading out.<p>

While closing her door, she sees Ross standing in front of Calum's door. Calum looks pale, dressed in his pyjamas as he's talking to Ross.

''Calum, you look awful, what's wrong?'' she walks towards the two as she looks at him.

''I'm sorry, guys, but I've got a major headache. Is it okay if I take a rain check?'' Calum looks at them sadly in which the two nod.

''Of course, but are you okay with staying here on your own?'' Ross asks him nervously.

''I'm gonna go lay in bed and I'm probably sleeping before you guys leave the hotel. I won't even notice, it's fine, really,'' he assures them as he starts to close the door. ''Have fun, okay?''

''Okay, feel better, Calum!'' Laura tells him and waves as he closes the door. She turns to Ross who looks sad his friend can't come. ''Poor guy, hate for him to miss it.''

They walk to the door on the other side of the hall, knocking one time before the girl opens the door. Dressed in a thick coat, she seems ready to go.

''Raini, Calum has a headache so it's gonna be just the three of us,'' Laura explains. Raini seems to be okay with it before she suddenly freezes. Looking at the two before them, she starts thinking.

''Just the three of us, huh?'' thinking back to the bet Calum and she made the other day, she looks up. ''When did we do that photo shoot again?''

''Eh, exactly one week ago, why?'' Ross answers while looking at Laura confused. Raini looks around, while stuttering, trying to come up with an excuse. She hates to miss the evening and, technically, she's cheating, but his could be the only chance she has left to win the bet.

''Sorry, I can't come either. My brother just called, he's in trouble and he needs me tonight. Have fun, though!'' Raini lies and starts to walk backwards. Laura tries to say something but is shut up by the loud closure of the door in her face. It's quiet for a few seconds before Ross speaks up.

''That was weird.'' Laura nods slowly before letting out a breath. She looks at him disappointed as he's looking at the four tickets in his hands. ''I guess we could always invite Kevin and Heath. Or maybe LJ wants to-''

''Or we could just go together.'' Ross looks at her surprised. She looks back with her head cocked to a side before her eyes drift to the tickets. ''I mean, why not? It'll be fun.''

''Sure, yeah.'' he agrees after swallowing hard. He puts the tickets back in his pocket and stretches his arm in the direction of the elevators, signalling her to go first. Laura smiles as she starts walking in front of him, zipping her jacket closed. He watches her walk as he sighs.

''Why not.''

* * *

><p><strong>Mehhhhh I'm so excited for you guys to read the next chap, it's my fav. But like for real fav till now<strong>

**So, yeah, tell me what you guys thought in the reviews, I know it's not as exciting as the last two chapters, but yeah, you can see a fun night is coming! What do you think of Andrew? I just wanna say, I'm portraying Andrew as this stuck up, but I really don't know how he is in real life. I've read things, saw things, but I'm not judging him for anything until I see real facts of him being an asshole. Just to make that clear.**

**That being said, see ya next time!**

Guest chapter 17

I really love your story. Everytime I see that you updated I stop with everything I was doing to read your stories. And I should stop with that because I have some problems with doing my homework haha.  
>Loves from the Netherlands! :) - <strong>That's so sweet thanks! I scanned through your review till I noticed yoU WERE DUTCH HEY DUTCHIE HOW ABOUT WE TALK DUTCH TO CONFUSE THE REST AHAHAHA SORRY (Zo gaaf om een andere Nederlander MIJN fanfic te zien lezen omfg, is dit toeval of? <strong>**Klein vraagje, was je bij het concert vorig jaar februari? Misschien heb ik je wel gezien ahahah) Okay, enough teasing. ****Thanks for reading! IF YOU WANT YOU CAN MAKE A PROFILE SO I CAN SEE YOUR NAME LIKE THAT WOULD BE COOL**

kristen chapter 17

Love this chapter the most. LOVE IT LIKE CRAZY keep writing. Write over 50 chapters this story is Awesome. Love the whole HERO THing **- I dunno if i can do 50, but since it's almost 20 and Raura hasn't happened yet, who knows how much it's gonna be. Quick question, you don't happen to be Dutch too, right? I dunno, your name is like really Dutch and I'm starting to think everyone is Dutch after the other girl….**

Ausllyrauraluv chapter 17

hey so im new to this story, and read all the chps and LOVED IT. ur an amazing writer and ah so amazing. so glad i checked this out. loved how u didnt have raura go into a couple too soon, like they take time and have moments and u just did such a great job exsperssing that! anyways im from the usa and i have a twitter lol :) cant wait for the next update, love ya! 3 **-Thank you! Yeah, that's exactly my idea, thanks for understanding. I just think they have so much things they can experience before they become a couple, you know? Amazing, a reader from across the planet, hey! Me tooo and a Tumblr! (Tumblr is more updated..)**

MaryMallow chapter 17

HEEEEEY I saw that review, I'm from Spain too :D. I really love this story, I'm not usually a big fan of Raura stories, I prefer Auslly ones, but I'm totally in love with this one. You make me feel feelings. This is extremely awesome. Loooooooooooots of love xoxo **- OMG NOW WE CAN START A SPANISH SQUAD. Wait, nevermind. Unless you take Dutchies.. ahahah. Well, you're in luck, since I have both (one more than the other but oh well)**

RikerxDove chapter 17

OH MY GOD I THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO KISS I WANT TO YELL AT YOU AND HUG YOU FOR THIS OH GOD MY HOPES WERE UP SO HIGH I WAS BITING MY NAILS AND SHAKING LIKE A CHIHUAHUA

BUT DESPITE THE MINI PANIC ATTACK YOU GAVE ME THIS WAS INCREDIBLE AS USUAL AND OHGOD HE SAID HE WAS HER BOYFRIEND THIS LITERALLY MADE MY CRAPPY DAY GOOD THANK YOU.

HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY AND YOU'LL LOVE A&A, IT WAS HILARIOUS. **- AHAHAHA I'M GLAD YOU WERE SO INTO IT! THANKS FOR EVERY REVIEW IN CAPS LOCK THEY MAKE ME SO INCREDIBLY HAPPY. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU TOO, HOW WAS IT?**

AusllyRauraShipper chapter 17

Hi! I just wanted to say that I really, really, really love this fanfic. You're such an awesome writer! I was randomly going through all the other fanfics and I figured, "Hey, why not?" Best choice ever! I got hooked on this almost immediately! Please update soon! Oh, and how often do you update? I wanna be here to read the next chapter as soon as I can! Ok, um... I guess that's it. Love ya girl! P.S.- Raura/Auslly forever! -**Those were too many compliments to function, you're so sweet?! I'm so glad you took the chance to read it, I'm very picky with fanfics, cause I've been disappointed soooo many times, that's why I'm writing more now than I read, I can just think of things I wanna see in a fanfic and use em myself!  
>I update once every 23 days, depends on how much you liked my last chapter and how anxious I am for you to read the next hahaha.**

**Okay, I'm gonna stop now, you guys left me so many amazing reviews that I actually wanna answer more but I'm just boring you..**


End file.
